night time walks
by wildlife24
Summary: Ravens emotions are breaking free! Beating up Beastboy and wearing him out as they go! Im not very good at summaries so just read plz! :
1. Chapter 1

**A teen titan story**

Unfortunately i do not own teen titans.

**He was just getting to sleep when he was woken by a very familiar smell. It was the sweet smell of raven. But it smelt as if she was in the room with him. The smell was fading quickly. He opened his eyes and looked around. his door was cracked open. Raven? Beast boy asked hoping to get a response. **

**He knew he didn't imagine it, in fact he could still smell her. she was running down the hall. He slipped on his pants and ran down the hall. even though he was running as fast as he could he still couldn't catch up. so beast boy morphed into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could. When he got to the living room he morphed back into a human and silently stood there. she was there somewhere but he couldn't see her. He listened for began to think that this was all just in his head until he heard the door to the stairs shut with a loud bang.**

**He Ran for the stairs and opened the door in time to see the small part of a cape go down the stairs. he transformed into a hawk and glided down the spiraling stair case. He wasn't moving quick enough so he changed back into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could going down stairs.**

**He reached the front door of the tower and stopped. He became human and slowly opened the door. It was raining but he could still see a hooded figure standing in front of him. He stepped out into the rain trying to see who it was. He was positive that it was ravens sent but she would never act like this. Raven? Beast boy asked taking a step closer.**

**There wasn't an answer in returned to his question. He stepped a little closer. Raven is that you? The person that was supposedly raven began to giggle. Beast boy reached his hand out and gabbed the hood that covered her face and slowly lifted it. As soon as he got it up Raven yelled "Boo!". Beast boy fell back and landed on the ground.**

**Raven began laughing uncontrollably. Beast boy stood up and stared at raven. How are you laughing? Raven stopped laughing and smiled at him. Well seeings how im happy its kinda hard not to laugh. How are you happy and laughing and nothings blowing up? Beast boy asked getting annoyed by his confusion. Well because Ravens the one that cant laugh. Beast boy was even more confused than ever.**

**Okay wait hold on so your not raven? Yes. she said giggling. Then who are you? Beast boy asked. I told you, im happy. see she said pointing to the gem in her forehead. It wasn't the normal color it was a bright pink and it was shining pretty bright.**

**oh! My head hurts. Beast boy said grabbing his head. Happy giggled. Beast boy your really funny! So, how did you get out of ravens body? Happy giggled and pointed to her cape. Im not out of her body or my cape would be pink. I guess im like controlling it. Beast boy stood there in the rain trying to grab hold of what was going on.**

**Happy floated toward him and poked him. Your it! She said flying away. huh? wait! beast boy turning into a hawk to chase after her. They ran after one another. at a point happy tried to get beast boy to play hide and seek but thought it was unfair that he could turn into a fly and hide in her hood. **

**Beast boy was flying as an eagle to try and tag her when she all of a sudden fell from the sky. He dived and landed on the ground. He no more than landed, morphed back ino a human when raven landed in his arms. Happy? Her pink gem Shone So bright beast boy had to close his eyes. When the light was gone He looked at her to see her gem was back to being the red like color it normally was.**

**Raven? Beast boy asked. Beast boy decided to take her back into the tower out of the rain. He walked down to her room and laid her on her bed. She started to wake up so beast boy turned into a fly and flew out of the room.**

**When raven woke up she relised that she was soaked. But the strange thing was that she was the only thing wet. Other than wear she was lying her bed was perfectly dry. when she got up to change into dry cloths she saw wet foot prints that lead to her bed. They were to big to be her foot prints so that ment that someone was in her room. She was already upset and started to plan who did it and how bad they were gonna be yelled at.**

**That morning she was getting her tea as usual. Everyone was at the breakfast table already. Beast boy watched in horror as cyborg did his normal and swallowed A mountain of greasy bacon in seconds followed by twenty waffles and half a carton of milk. And then decided to make like ten eggs.**

**Why is it i have to watch like a hundred murders every morning? beast boy said trying to look away from cyborg busting open eggs. Ravens gem shined pink and she started laughing, then it turned back to the red color. Everyone stared at her as she turned around with her tea. **

**um, Raven are you feeling okay? Robin asked. Raven gave him a confused look and answered yes, why? Dear friend raven you have laughed at one of beast boys non-funny jokes. Starfire said flying over to raven. Starfire began poking raven. What are you doing star? Raven asked. Trying to figure out if you are a faker.**

**Star im not a fake and i would never laugh at one of Beast boys jokes. Raven walked out of the room before anything else could be said. When Raven got to her room she decided to take a trip to nevermore just in case something was wrong. it wasn't normal to have all of her friends swear that raven laughed when raven knew she didn't. Especially at one of Beast boys jokes.**

**When she arrived at happies domain she called for her. Happy ran up to Raven and hugged her. Hello raven. Happy said giggling. Happy there's something going on i have a bad feeling I know whats going on. She glared at happy. Oh Raven what on earth could be wrong? Happy said dancing around raven. Raven grabbed Happy by the arm. Happy tell me whats going on now. She said sternly. Happy giggled and said Why don't you ask Beast boy? She started to giggle even harder when she saw Ravens face go from shocked to confused and finally enraged.**

**When she was no longer in nevermore she stormed to the living room were Beast boy and Cyborg usually had a video game war. She walked in and screamed for beast boy. Star was mixing one of her concoctions when she jumped from the sudden noise and it fell to the floor. Beast boy and cyborg turned around without even bothering to pause like they usually did.**

**Raven stormed to the couch and grabbed beast boy by the ear and dragged him out of the room. What was that all about? Cyborg asked looking towards Starefire. I do not know, but my morthantanian pudding is now ruined. Star said sitting next to her goop. She stared at it for a while then stuck her finger in it and stuck it in her mouth. Star! Thats not sanitary! Cyborg yelled. But friend cyborg it taste much better with the ingredients from the floor. Would you like some? Star asked grabbing two spoons. Uh, no star, but you know robin may want some. why don't you go ask him. Stars eyes light up. She loved it when Robin tried her food because he always complimented it. She scooped it all up and flew to the gym to find Robin.**

**$$$ Well i really hope you like it. plz review, and next chapter will probably be shorter but have more interested things in it. Also this is my first teen titan fan fic. so plz bare with me.$$$**


	2. Timid

I do not own teen titans.

Beastboy! I want answers! Raven yelled after getting some distance from the living room. She had let go of his ear and faced him at this point. Whatever i did now I'm terribly sorry, now throw something at me or threaten me so we can get this over with! Beastboy yelled back. Raven took a step back. She was completely shocked. He usually just stood still when she yelled at him, and then whispered his apology.

Raven was still very angry and was even more that he had actually yelled back, but she calmed herself and said in her monotone voice "I just had a very aggravated discussion with happy about what has been happening around here." Beastboy remembered happy and her very pink world and nodded.

This morning i woke up to find myself sopping wet. Also there were wet foot prints leading to and from my bed. I found that strange but didn't think much of it, but then when i went down stairs for my tea everyone said that i laughed-

Because you did. And it was at one of my jokes. Beastboy interrupted.

Raven gave him a death stare and continued. I went to nevermore and talked to happy, and her answer to my questions was go ask beastboy. Raven said crossing her arms.

Beastboy shrunk down some and said can we do this later Rae? Happy kept me up all night playing tag. He blushed a little. Raven gave a questionable look.

Well last night i thought i smelt you in my room but when i opened my eyes you wernt there. But i knew i could smell you so i chased the smell and it lead outside and you were standing out in the rain. When i tried to talk to you happy said that she was you, and she made me play tag with her. But after a while she fell from the sky. When i caught her i saw her gem flash pink and go back to the color it is now. He said pointing to ravens gem.

What did you do after that? Raven said frustrated. Well i carried you to your room and laid you down on your bed. Then i went back to my room to change. Beastboy said hoping Raven wasn't mad at him for going into her room. He learned that sometimes hoping didn't help.

Why did you go into my room? You could have broken something or have gotten sucked into my mirror again and me not now it! Raven yelled. But i didn't did I? And i know way better than to go near that stupid mirror again! Raven again couldn't believe he yelled back but didn't care anymore.

My room is my private place and you are never to go into it again for any reason what so ever! Raven yelled. Maybe you should stop complaining about me being in your room for two seconds and thank me for thinking of you and putting you somewhere i thought you would be comfortable in! Beastboy yelled louder than raven could have ever hoped to.

What's going on here? Robin said stepping in-between them. They both looked over and saw robin, star hiding behind cyborg. Nothing you need to concern yourself about. Raven said crossing her arms again. Ya buzz or bird brain. Beastboy said also crossing his arms.

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask. Hey cyborg? He said calmly. Ya. He answered stepping forward. You still have that emergency interrogation room? Cyborg slowly smiled and said that he could have it running in a minute or two.

I believe that these two have things to work out. Robin said looking back at cyborg. Cyborg walked towards and grabbed Ravens arm and walked her down the hall. She felt like a six year old that was being sent to time out. Robin looked at Beastboy. You gotta be joking dude? She started it! Robin only shook his head at the childish remark. Well I'm not going! You can't make me! Beastboy said crossing his arms.

Well beastboy, i might not be able to but i know someone that could have you there in a second. Robin looked back at Starfire and she caught the hint. Friend Beastboy you must talk to Friend Raven and fix what is wrong. Beastboy looked at robin then back at Star. I'm not going Star I'm sorry. Stars eyes glowed green. She walked up to beast boy and grabbed him by the ear. Beastboy! You will go make corrections with friend raven or you will spend all day testing out my new star bolts!

Beastboy eyes grew wide. He never knew how evil Star could become. He slowly shook his head indicating that he was ready to cooperate.

Raven and Beast boy sat across each other at a table in a small room. They had been sitting there doing nothing but staring at one another for almost an hour.

This is stupid! Beastboy finally said standing up looking at the camera. When can we come out? Robin's voice came over the intercom. Neither of you come out until whatever your fighting about resolves. Beastboy sat down in his chair and stared at the wall.

I'm sorry. Raven said in her monotone. I probably shouldn't have yelled before i had all of the facts. I just really don't like people messing with anything of mine. Beastboy at first just stared at her in amazement. She had never said sorry before.

I'm sorry to; i should never go into your room. And I'm sorry for yelling, its just i was up all night sneezing and coughing because i spent a good three an half hours in the rain. And i had to stay up to make sure it wasn't going to happen again last night.

It's fine, and thank you. For trying to make sure i woke up in an area that i could feel safe in. Just respect that if it happens again, there other places in the tower that I'm ok with being in.

They both looked at the camera and both yelled. "Can we come out now?

Beastboy sat awake that night trying to focus all of his energy into either hearing or smelling raven, just in case happy came out again.

He fell asleep eventually but was awoken by the barely audible sound of crying. He got up and walked out into the hall. It sounded as if it were coming from the living room.

He walked down to the living room so as not to scare the person. The doors opened automatically as they normally did. The crying was clear now and was defiantly ravens. He almost knew right away that it was timid. It was going to be a long night for him.

He walked over to the titans white couch and sat next to the hooded figure. What's the matter? He said in the softest voice he could muster. The figure slowly took down her hood to show her face.

Her face was tearing stained and she looked as if she had been awake for weeks. Beastboy knew it was Raven but he wasn't use to the sadness in the look a likes face.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she began to cry even harder. Beastboy hadn't any idea of what to say or do. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. She said threw her tears. Its fine raven, i mean timid. I'm sorry for hitting you in the shoulder with that lamp and for threatening to send you to oblivion. He patted her back and assured her that she was forgiven. For the next hour she apologized for things that he didn't even remember.

I'm sorry i woke you up and keeping you up. She said taking a break from crying. Its fine timid I'm just making sure that you're alright. She started to tear up again. What? Beastboy asked. You're so worried about me that you won't sleep. She cried. Beastboy was just about fed up with the crying but didn't want to hurt her feelings. Timid look at me. He said calmly. Timid wiped away her tears and looked at him. You have never done anything wrong. You are a good girl, and you're surrounded by people and alien that care for you and we will always be there.

She slowly smiled. It was a very small smile, but a smile none the less. He smiled back. There ya go. He said smiling his goofy smile. She hugged him, and then pulled away quickly and he saw an apology on the tip of her tongue. Its ok he said really quickly. He didn't even know what she was apologizing for.

Your shirt is soaked wet because i couldn't stop crying. She said starting to tear up. It's ok! He said quickly. There's a way to fix that. He said. He pulled his shirt of and stuck it beside him. Timids eyes were wide as she stared at him. Beastboy waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance and looked away.

Is there something wrong timid? I'm sorry if i did anything. You didn't say anything. She said keeping her body turned away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. She quickly pulled her hood up.

Beast boy stared at her in confusion. Timid? Y-Yes? She answered. Why do you have your hood up he asked unmindfully pulling it back to see her face. He saw her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were shut tight. At first he didn't understand until she opened her eyes and started to blush even darker a red if it was possible.

He blushed also then excused himself to get himself another shirt. It wouldn't have normally been a problem but with timid around he would have to be careful at what he did or she would end up crying a river. When he came back she was on the floor beside the coach. He ran over to check her pulse. Turns out she just passed out. He placed her up on the coach. And turned on the game station and muted it.

He woke that morning to Starfire's giggling. He opened his eyes and saw starfire I'm his face smiling. He was spooked and fell of the coach. Friend Beastboy are you alright? Ya star; I'm fine just got spooked. I am sorry i was just happy. She said clapping her hands together. Happy about what? He said stretching. About you and dear friend Raven being together. Beastboy fell back to the floor in shock at what he heard.

He slowly got back up. Starfire were not together. Starfire was suddenly very confused. Then why were you and friend Raven sleeping on the couch together? Beastboy looked back at the couch and saw Ravens sleeping body. Because, star... i-i a-accidently fell asleep while playing one of my games. He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh, well then I shall tell robin that it was merely an accident. She said in a sad voice. Star! Does robin already know? Star smiled and shook her head. Friend cyborg came and told us. Beastboy smacked his hand against his forehead.

Starfire looked at him. Why not if it as an accident? Star asked. Because star if Raven finds out she'll get mad and say it wasn't an accident. Star nodded and flew out of the room.

Fwoo! Beastboy said wiping sweat from his forehead. That was a close call. Raven would have surely have killed me. No i wouldn't have I would have kept you alive, but only to torture you. Beastboy froze as he hears her voice. He turned slowly. So...am i going to get a head start this time? He said looking at Raven. One, two. Raven started counting. Beastboy ran out the door with raven close behind.


	3. Bravery

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my first fanfic! I'm soo excited! Any ways, Beastboy was about to be killed by Raven.

I do not own any part of teen titans.

When raven finally caught Beastboy, they were in the gym. Raven threw a couple of treadmills at Beastboy. One hit him and he fell to the floor. Okay, now are we okay? Beastboy asked lying on the floor. Raven thought about it. She levitated him up to his feet. He stood there waiting for what she was going to hit him with next.

Thank you, for following my instructions. Beastboy opened his eyes. Uh, you're welcome. Beastboy felt strange saying these words. Usually the only thing he said around Raven was I'm sorry.

Raven turned around to leave when she heard beastboy say her name. What? She asked facing him. It wasn't happy this time. He said walking to her side. Who was it then? Raven asked. It was timid. I forgot how much she cried. He said remembering his soaked shirt.

After Raven got her cup of tea that morning she went straight to nevermore. She didn't talk to timid because she knew the only thing she would get from her would be an "I'm so sorry" like she normally said over and over again. Instead she went to knowledge.

When she found her yellow look-a-like she began to question her. What is going on knowledge? Knowledge slowly looked up from her book and merely shrugged. Don't just shrug at me! Raven yelled. Raven I'm sorry, but i really don't comprehend what is going on around here, and yelling is certainly not going to help me think harder or faster about it.

Raven crossed her arms. Well do you have any idea of what is going on? Raven asked sitting down in a chair across from her. Well i do have my thoughts on the matter. Knowledge said placing her book down. It could be us emotions expanding while you sleep, but that does not explain why they can take control of your body. I have also noticed that when they do walk around at night, they can freely show there emotion without any trouble coming from it.

So, what would cause them to be able to take control of my body, and not that I'm complaining but why is it always at night? Raven asked. Well that part i am unsure of. It has never happened before and there isn't any real reason that it should. Knowledge said pushing her glasses up her nose.

Well, it seems that every night is a different emotion. From what it seems were in luck. If Happy was the first and less dangerous, then Timid how is a little worse than happy, then the pattern is harmless to harmful. If this is true then bravery should be next. Knowledge said picking her book back up.

What if it's not in that pattern? Raven asked. Knowledge slowly put her book down. If it is not i that, then rage could come out at any time and destroy anything she wished to. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Raven, if you ask me, which is what you came here to do, I believe you should meditate for as long as you can.

When Raven had come out from her mind it was already four o'clock which was around dinner time and she was very hungry. She got up and walked out her door. As she did she ran into someone. Ahh! OW! Raven opened her eyes and saw Beastboy lying under her.

Sorry Raven! He said quickly. No I'm sorry i should have watched where i was going. Raven said slightly blushing. Raven? Beastboy asked. Ya? Could you do me a favor? um ya? Raven asked slowly losing her strength to hold herself up. Could you please get off of my chest, it's pretty banged up from this morning's treadmill. he said sitting up a little.

Friends Beastboy and Raven? Star asked looking at the two on the floor. I am, confused. Beastboy you said you and friend Raven were not, together yet, you are always together and laying with one another. Is this not how two show affection for one another? Star asked kneeling beside Raven who had removed herself from atop Beastboy.

Star I just ran into Beastboy and fell on top of him. Starfire looked at Beastboy then at Raven. She stood up and helped Raven and Beastboy up. Well friend Robin is worried. He has not seen either of you today and sent me to tell you that it is the time of dinner.

Ravens stomach growled at the word of dinner. Hungry Raven? Beastboy asked jokingly. You have no idea. She said walking towards the kitchen. Starfire looked at Beastboy. Something is strange with Raven. She said with concern. na, nothing's wrong she's just hungry. I am to, let's get something to eat. Beastboy said limping to the kitchen.

Raven Was wide awake that night staring at the clock. She was hoping that if she was awake then her emotions would not be able to come out. Even if she was wrong about that she could at least tell what time they came out. When the clock Struck One o'clock she suddenly dropped asleep.

Beastboy also lay awake in his room. Every night had been a different emotion. he wondered for a while which one it would be tonight when a terrible thought hit him. What if anger came out? He shivered at the thought. Maybe it would be best if he waited outside her door that way if it was anger he could tell everyone before she did any damage.

He got up and walked out his door towards Ravens door. When he got there he could hear her light breathing. He knew she was still Raven. He slowly lay down on the floor next to her door. His chest had been a little sore that night. Stupid treadmill. He thought before he accidently fell asleep.

Ravens Gem on her forehead shone a dark green color as her eyes opened. She sat up. Cool. bravery said standing up doing different types of kicks. She walked towards the door. As it opened she saw Beastboy asleep outside her door.

To easy. She whispered to herself. She levitated over to beastboy so as to not wake him. When She was almost in his face she screamed loud enough to wake him but not to alarm the others. Ahh! Beastboy yelled before somehow landing on the ceiling.

What's a matter scaredy cat? bravery said looking up at the cat hanging from the ceiling. Beastboy jumped down and was human again. Bravery? He asked looking at her gem. In the flesh. She said putting her hands on her hip.

So, like what do you wanna do? Beastboy asked. Hmm, i don't know. What do you have around here? Bravery asked. Well you like to fight, i think and we have a gym. We could go there. Beastboy said leaning against the wall. Well lead the way BB. Beastboy looked at her strangely. Raven didn't usually call him that.


	4. review

I do not own teen titans.

"Star! Don't wake them!" Robin's voice rang. "But they are asleep on the fighting area." Star said. "Star if you have to wake them at least wait until i get a picture. This is just too hilarious!" Cyborg tried to whisper. Beastboy could hear the voices but everything was dark. He slowly opened his eyes. Raven was silently sleeping on his chest.

Beastboy froze. He was thankful that ravens violet hair was covering his face or else his now red face would have given away his cover of being asleep. He was unlucky though, because when Raven woke up she would defiantly do worse than the treadmill.

"Don't move or i will personally kill you." Ravens voice echoed in is head. "Raven?" Beastboy asked in his mind. "Yes genius." Raven said through telepathy. "What do we do now?" Beastboy asked. "Well i could kill you for letting things end up like this." Raven said with anger in her voice. "It wasn't my fault! Bravery wanted to fight and while she was flying to get away from me she must have fell asleep like the others and she landed on me." Beastboy explained.

"Friend Cyborg? What do you plan on doing with those pictures?" Star asked hovering over cyborgs shoulder to look at them. Robin was also trying to get a sneak peek at the pictures.

"Ready?" Raven asked. But before Beastboy could ask or say anything black energy surrounded them and they were now in Ravens room. Beastboy lied there on the floor in a daze while Raven got up and opened the door. "Get out!" She yelled. Beastboy slowly got up and walked out of the room.

Raven went to nevermore to talk to Bravery. Bravery could only talk about how good Beastboy and her fought and how much fun it was. "Oh ya Beastboy is a real gentleman." Brave said. "What?" Raven half yelled in disbelief. "Ya you should have seen him. He had me in this like hold that i couldn't get out of and i knew the only way to get out of it would be to get him to let go of me at least a little. When i pointed out that were he had a hold of me was a little close to inappropriate he let go right away and i got free."

After that Raven left Nevermore and went on a hunt. For once it wasn't for Beastboy. It was for Robin and Cyborg. She found them in the living room playing a video game. "Robin Cyborg!" They looked back at the sudden yelling. Both got a wicked grin. "Oh, hey Raven!" Cyborg said in a picking voice. "Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked holding back a few snickers.

"Grow up!" She yelled. There's a huge problem and if we don't figure it out we may be in huge trouble. Robin heard problem and stopped smiling right away. "What is it friend Raven." Star asked coming up behind her. "Every morning you guys find me and Beastboy either Fighting or in a strange room sleeping." Raven started

Cyborgs grin came back and he giggled at it. Raven ignored him and kept talking. "It is because every night one of my emotions escape and take hold of my body. We have been lucky enough that Rage has not come out."

Everyone went silent. They knew how dangerous she was when she didn't control her emotions especially rage. Robin and starfire didn't know as much as beastboy or cyborg but they still understood that it was dangerous. "Robin i need to see all the video you have of the tower so i can know what my emotions have been doing while I've been asleep. I'm going to need help so, Cyborg if you can control yourself could you please help me and Robin look through all of the video and put what has happened in order?" She asked. The boys nodded their heads and ran off to take there positions.

"What shall i do?" Starfire asked. "You need to go fined Beastboy and bring him to the video room." Raven said beginning to walk away. "Is Beastboy a suspect?" Star asked following her. "No Star, there are things that might not be caught on camera and we want him to tell us what we don't know."

"What if friend Beastboy is asleep?" Star asked worried in her voice. "Then wake him." Raven said walking off again. "Okay." Star said before jetting off to Beastboy's room to begin her search.

Raven was in the video room Just as they started to watch the video of her room. Raven (in the video) Was in her bed sleeping. "Uh! Fast forward it!" Cyborg yelled. Robin put it on fast forward. They watched the video. Suddenly Raven rolled on her back (in the video) and a flash of pink came from her gem and she opened her eyes. She slowly got up and then started to dance around.

Robin then pushed pause while Happy was in the mid of a jump on the screen. "Raven, what was that?" Robin said turning in his seat to look at her. "I don't know, but whatever it is its letting my emotions escape and that's not good."

"I have brought friend Beastboy!" Starfire yelled busting into the room. Beastboy was slung over her shoulder asleep. Robin Just stared at her. "Just lay him on the floor over there." Raven said pointing to the corner of the room. Starfire obeyed and began to help look at the video.

Robin pushed play. Happy exited the room, so Robin switched cameras until he found the one for the hall outside of Ravens door. Happy ran down the hall. Robin quickly switched cameras to keep up with her.

"Friend Raven, why were you checking on us?" Star asked as she watched Happy enter different rooms. "That's not me star, that's my emotion Happy." Raven answered, not daring to take her eyes off the screen. "But, the girl on the screen looks like you raven." Starfire said in confusion. "Its ok star." Robin said reassuring her that even though she didn't understand what was going on it was going to be all right.

They saw Happy suddenly stop at Beastboy's door. They heard her giggle and whisper something. Then opened the door. She poked her head in. Then suddenly she ran from the room. Robin began to reach for the controls to find where she went but Raven told him to wait.

As if on cue, Beastboy (in the video) walked out of his room and ran down the hall that happy had just run down. Robin stopped it and looked back at Raven. "Explain how you knew that was going to happen?" Robin asked. "The day that me and Beastboy were yelling at each other was because that night he was in my room. He said it was because happy past out in mid-flight so he took her to my room. That's how i knew he would have of been woke up by Happy."

Robin shook his head in understanding. He pushed play and began to follow Happy and Beastboy with the cameras. He saw Happy run in the living room and then towards the stairs. Then Beastboy. He waited a while then took of ones again. "It looks like he was tracking you Raven." Cyborg said watching the screens closely.

"You guys both end up outside". Robin said almost as a question. "The cameras outside only caught you and him running back and forth in the rain." They watched Happy and Beastboy run or fly back and forth until Happy fell from the sky in mid-flight.

"Well Beastboy was right you or Happy did fall after passing out." Robin said turning in his chair. "We're not done Robin we need the video from yesterday night and last night." Raven said. "Uh!" Cyborg yelled in aggravation

"This is the night that Beastboy said that timid came out." Raven said looking at the screen again. "Oh don't remind me of her. She was sweet but she drove me crazy!" Cyborg said rolling his eyes.

Raven (in the video) again after a while rolled on her back and her gem glowed but this time it barely glowed a gray color. She stood up and she looked worried. She walked out the door and slowly mad her way to the living room. She sat on the couch and began to cry. Everyone watched the screen wondering if she would ever stop crying.

Then Beastboy came in the living room looking around. He walked around the couch and slowly sat next to timid. "Are you all right?" They heard him ask on the video. Timid slowly took down her hood, and looked at him.

He wrapped his arm around her and they heard Timid begin to cry and apologize about everything. An hour later. She sat up and apologized for keeping him up. He assured her it was ok. When she began to cry again he stopped her and told her that everyone in the tower cared for her.

Everyone was shocked when they saw timid slowly show a smile. Then she hugged him. "That's not normal for timid." Raven said leaning in to see the screen better. in the video she saw Timid jerk away suddenly and heard Beastboy almost yell "Its ok!"

"Your shirt is soaked, and it's because i couldn't stop crying." Timid said beginning to cry. "Oh please don't cry timid, look that's easy to fix." Beastboy said tacking his shirt off. "Looks like BB is desperate." Cyborg joked. Raven couldn't help but blush. It was sweet of him to worry about how she felt, that and he didn't look so bad without his shirt. Raven shook these thoughts from his head and focused on the video.

Even from the distance of the camera everyone could see the blush on Timids cheeks. "Looks like Timid don't mind." Cyborg said holding back a couple laughs. Raven gave him a death stare and he was soon quiet.

They saw Beastboy slowly get up and walk away. A few minutes after he left Timids Gem glowed a dull gray color before turning back to a redish color and she fell to the floor. Beastboy came back he had a new shirt on. He saw that Timid was on the floor. He slowly picked her up and laid her on the coach.

"This is the part were i played Zombie World 5." Everyone turned to see Beastboy behind them wiping his eyes and recovering from a yawn. "Friend Beastboy! You have awakened." Star said as happy as she always did when she saw her friends in the morning.

$$Thank you! There were people that said I needed to add this marks ""

Well I did so I hope its a little better and thank you for the suggestion. Also I have no idea what a bête reader is. If someone could explain I would love thatJ. This chapter and the next one is about the video's they have of what happened and Beastboy getting laughed at as well as Raven but ya know, nobody really wanna laugh at Raven since she could kill them.$$


	5. review 2

Robin turned back to the monitor to see Beastboy playing his video game. "Well you're not a liar." Robin said. "What you guys think I've been lying?" Beastboy asked defensively. "Well you shouldn't! Cause i have proof! I have a cold from chasing Happy all over the island, my shirt still smells like tears, and i have bruises and a couple other things from Brave!" Everyone looked at Beastboy in shock.

"Dude, we aren't calling you a liar, in fact we've seen that you've done all that. We were just about to watch the one from last night." Robin said pulling up another video. Beastboy thought back to how bad he fought and what tricks Brave played and almost magically ended up trying to cover the huge monitor. "No! I can just tell you what happened!" He yelled. Robin raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Something tells me that you would leave a few things out." Robin said pushing him aside.

Robin brought up that nights video. Raven rolled on back, (in the video) and her gem again glowed. This time it shined a dark green. "This is Bravery." Raven said. Brave stood up and threw a couple of punches, then stretched. After she was done with that she walked out the door. Robin switched cameras. They saw that Beastboy was asleep outside her door. Robin paused it and turned to look at Beastboy.

Beastboy gulped as everyone followed Robin's example. "Well ya see, i was thinking that if every night a different emotion came out then Anger was bound to come out." Beastboy said twirling his thumbs. "Her name is Rage." Raven corrected. "So Rage is someone we should fear?" Star asked innocently.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven both nodded. Robin nodded in understanding and turned to push play. They saw Brave get close to Beastboy's ear and yell. They then saw a fluffy green cat hanging on the wall.

Cyborg busted out laughing. "Dude! I have to know why of all animals a cat?" Cyborg asked almost falling out of his chair. "I panicked! Besides cats have claws!" Beastboy said slightly pouting. "Ya you could give her a paper cut." Cyborg said really falling out of his seat.

"Hush!" Raven shushed him. By this point Robin had changed the camera to the gym and Brave was running into the fighting ring. They listened closely to hear brave as she spoke. "What d'ya say Beastboy? up for a few rounds?" They heard Beastboy say no and Cyborg laughed at what Brave then said, robin even grinned.

When Beastboy yelled why he said no to a fight, Raven felt a little bit of guilt as to why he had been limping around for a while. Cyborg and Robin were both laughing when brave had said her last taunt.

They watched their first try at the start of a fight. Raven watched as Beastboy ran to Bravery's side and began to check her foot. When she saw Beastboy's body fly across the ring from braves kick she wanted to throw up. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Wow that was kinda harsh." Cyborg said looking at Beastboy and then Raven. Then they saw Beastboy turn into an octopus and wrap his tentacles all around Brave. They heard Bravery's remark and they all blushed. Not as much as Raven and Beastboy though.

They watched the rest of their fights. They were both really good fighters. For a while it looked like they were both going to knock each other out. Brave suddenly flew high above the ring and waited there. Just when Beastboy looked down then up again. She then fell asleep in mid-flight, like happy, and fell on top of him.

Robin stopped it there. They all turned to Raven and Beastboy. Beastboy stated that he really needed to eat and left. "We need to find out either how to keep my emotions from coming out, or how to stop rage from coming out and causing damage."

Robin stood up. "We don't know anything about your kind of stuff Raven. We can't help you figure out how to stop your emotions from coming out." Raven sighed and looked down. "But, we can help keep your emotions in check while there out."

Raven looked up and at everyone. They were all smiling in there agreement. "Who is next?" Starfire asked. "Well if knowledge was right, then knowledge should come out tonight." Raven said trying to remember the order knowledge had said. "What if she's wrong?" Robin asked. Raven looked away from her friends. "If she's wrong then Rage will come out and possibly destroy the world."

Everyone stopped smiling. Starfire looked sad for a second then smiled. "Knowledge is you, correct?" She asked. "Yes." Raven answered. "Good, how many times have you been wrong Raven?" Star asked.

Raven looked back from the time she joined the teen titans until that moment. She had been wrong a couple times. The one time she was thankful for being wrong, was when she thought she was going to destroy the world.

Everyone smiled once again. "Then it's settled, Rage isn't coming out tonight. We should all go to bed soon and wake up at around twelve." Robin announced. That's what time you always woke up as one of your emotions. Raven nodded and everyone rushed off to ready themselves for bed. Again.

$$Okay. I don't believe that these were the best chapters but the next one is going to be funny and full of big words that I myself probably don't know. J If you guys want you can suggest words that are huge and give the definition. Don't worry I'll totally give credit! J$$


	6. Knowledge

Disclaimer: I so totally don't own teen titans.

$$Hey everyone, this is obviously wildlife. Really sorry bout not updating, it's just my internet got shut off. But now it's on so back to the story!$$

Around twelve they were having their very early dinner. Everyone was rather silent. There was still conversation, but it was mainly about criminal movement (Robin) and what dinner should consist of. (Cyborg and Beastboy)

"Oh, dear friend Robin! I have almost forgotten!" Starfire squealed flying to the oven. She pulled out a dish that was some sort of greenish-brown color. "My morthantanian pudding is done!" She said cheerfully. Everyone began to panic. They stared fearfully at Star, knowing they would all have to try some before they would be allowed to leave.

"Now for the last ingredients!" Star said dumping the messy gooey pudding onto the floor. "There! It is glorious!" She said scooping it all back into the bowl.

Everyone froze at the sight of her beginning to scoop the possibly fatal pudding into Robins bowl. "Uh, no Star! I don't think I want to eat something that was on the floor." Robin said regaining his composure.

"But dear Robin, you said you loved my morthantanian pudding earlier." Starfire said placing a huge glob on his plate. "I have?" Robin said losing all color in his face.

"You were training when you agreed to test my pudding and said you liked it." Robin smiled and slowly stood up. "Dude you look like me!" Beastboy said noting that Robins face was a sickly green. Robin suddenly disappeared from the kitchen table to the bathroom. Even from the distance of the kitchen and the bathroom they could still hear his hurling.

Cyborg and Beastboy began to laugh. "Have I done something to hurt Robin?" Star asked in complete confusion. "No star you just made sure he's going to miss knowledge tonight is all." Cyborg said trying not to fall out of his chair. "Raven, I am having the concern for Robin." Star said with worry clearly in her voice.

"Star if you want you can watch him tonight. I'm sure the boys….Well Cyborg can handle things." Raven assured Starfire. "Oh, X'hal! Thank you Raven, I will be sure to repay by taking you to the mall of shopping". Star said wrapping Raven into a bone crushing hug. "That won't be necessary." Raven said before Star raced out of the room.

"You are very mean! I think I want Timid back." Beastboy said teasingly. "Just be hope Rage doesn't come out since there's only you and Cyborg." Raven said realizing the possible danger they could be in. "Actually Raven." Cyborg began slowly.

"I won't be able to get off of my night charge until about two hours after you usually wake up as a different emotion thingy." Cyborg said trying to get out of the room. "You WHAT! Raven said in disbelief. Rage could be coming out tonight and your leaving the worlds fate in the hands of Beastboy?"

"Only for a couple hours, and its only IF she comes out." Cyborg said inching towards the door. 'Cyborg!' Raven yelled as her eyes took a red glow to them. "Bye!" Cyborg said before disappearing into the hallway.

Raven slowly turned to Beastboy. "Heh heh. So….what do you think Knowledge wants to do tonight?" Beastboy said nervously.

******************************Around 11:30*********************************

"Now Beastboy, what do you do if Rage decides to come out tonight?" Raven asked writing the word Rage on a chalk board that really came from nowhere. "For the billionth time, I will run and scream to Robin and starfire." Beastboy said sitting in a classroom desk Raven somehow had.

"Good." Raven said pushing the chalk board away. "You know Raven I could just contain her until Cyborg wakes up. I've gotten a lot muscular!" Beastboy said rolling up his sleeve showing his new muscles. Raven slightly blushed. She had noticed this in the video. Raven shook her head vigorously.

"Uh, Raven are you ok?" Beastboy asked seeing her shake her head. "Ya just peachy." Raven said putting her hood up. "Is there something I should know about knowledge? I mean so I don't get hurt?" Beastboy said pointing out all of the other emotions putting some hurt into the time they spent out. "Ya keep plenty of asp-." Raven began before she fell over.

Beastboy ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. A blinding bright yellow light shone from her gem. Beastboy looked away until the light died down. When he was able to see again he saw Raven with glasses and a yellow gem.

"Greetings Garfield Logan." Knowledge said coolly. "Uh, hi. You know you can call me Beastboy." He said flinching at the name. He never liked that name. "Yes, I am well aware of your super hero name." She said nodding her head.

"Beastboy holding me is a bit unorthodox, don't you think?" Knowledge said with the slightest ghost of a blush brushing her cheek. "Um, huh?" Beastboy asked titling his head to the side. Knowledge sighed. "May you please stand me up?" She said a bit frustrated with havening to use smaller words.

"Oh, Right. Sorry" He said blushing and standing her up. "Thank you." She said un-wrinkling her cape. "So, like what do you wanna do?" Beastboy asked sitting on the couch.

"Well, I require a sanitary cape and then I must assess the predicament Raven is experiencing. Knowledge said unhooking her cape. It was somewhat dirty. "Oh, cool. Huh?" Beastboy said tilting his head in confusion again.

Knowledge sighed again and looked down. "I wish to change into clean cloths. Then I must try and fix Ravens problem." Knowledge looked at Beastboy. "Oh. Ok." Beastboy said shaking his head.

Knowledge started to walk out of the room when Beastboy's voice stopped her. "Do you need any help? I mean with fixing Raven?" Beastboy said looking over the couch at her. Knowledge looked at Beastboy's pleading face. Perhaps I could use an assistant. "Um?" Beastboy began. "Yes you can help fix Raven" Knowledge said before Beastboy could say anything. "Ok!" Beastboy said with his toothy grin showing.

When Knowledge came back she saw Beastboy at the kitchen table with a piece of paper. She glided over to him and looked over his shoulder. There was a very impressing picture of Raven and sloppy notes beside the picture. "Very intriguing." Knowledge said slowly.

"Ah!" Beastboy yelled landing on the ceiling as a cat. Knowledge looked at him and slowly glided up next to him, I small smile across her face. "Well Bravery was correct, seeing you like this is very amusing." She said as she released a small giggle. Beastboy let go of the ceiling and landed back in his seat.

"Wait, you guys were talking about me?" Beastboy asked in a joking manner. Yes and so far both information from Bravery and Happy have been correct." Knowledge said taking the seat across from him.

"What did they say about me?" Beastboy said a little interested. "Well Happy said that your smile was rather charming. Bravery said you were very funny when scared and that you were a gentleman."

Beastboy blushed at the compliments and the memory of Bravery and his fight. "Did Timid say anything?" Beastboy asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes" Knowledge answered. Beastboy looked at her as if he were waiting for the rest of the information but received nothing else.

"Was she right?" Beastboy asked. "By Ravens thoughts, yes." Knowledge said grabbing Beastboy's paper. "What did she say?" Beastboy asked grabbing his paper as if it were ransomed for the answer. Knowledge sighed. "Perhaps tomorrow around this time you will figure it out." Knowledge said grabbing the paper from his hand again.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked giving up on his paper. "Well, I am not completely certain but if I am correct then the next emotion could be love." Knowledge said placing the paper in front of her face to examine it. Beastboy slightly blushed as he heard the name. "Pray that I am wrong Beastboy." She said placing the paper down.

"What do you mean?" He said tilting his head in confusion. "Love is absolute mayhem. She is the hardest to control because you can't block her. No one can't love. Just like Rage, Sometimes but not often known as Hate." Knowledge said getting a somewhat discouraged face. Beastboy walked over to sit beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Beastboy flashed his toothy grin that made knowledge smile.

"Beastboy you are rather philanthropic." Knowledge said showing her smile even more. Beastboy's smile faltered though. "What?" Beastboy said tilting his head to the side in confusion. Knowledge sighed but still smiled at how cute he was confused. She knew this was love butting in. "You are kind Beastboy." She said slowly.

"Thanks" He said regaining his smile. "By the way, I had a question. Why does your gem have a squiggly line threw it?" Beastboy asked pointing to his picture. Knowledge looked at the gem in the drawing.

"Beastboy I don't Have a line in my gem." Knowledge said shaking her head. Beastboy looked at her gem closely. "Know, there is a little line right there." Beast boy said pointing at the gem. I'm sure you're….Did you just call me Know?" Knowledge asked noticing the nickname.

"Well ya, Knowledge is too long." Beastboy said shrugging. "Oh well anyways. There isn't a line in my gem. Unless…" Knowledge looked thoughtful for a few seconds then suddenly jumped up. "Garfield! I mean Beastboy! You might have possibly deciphered Raven quandary!" Knowledge said beginning to walk across the room.

"I did what to Ravens what?" Beastboy said tilting his head to the side in confusion. "You might have fixed Raven!" Knowledge said flying out of the room to her own.

**************************Ravens room*************************************

Beastboy walked to Ravens room to see the door wide open and Knowledge in the middle of the floor with a mountain of books around her. "Knock knock." Beastboy said standing in the door way.

Knowledge looked up from her book and waved to Beastboy to signify he could come in. Beastboy walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor. "So how are we going to fix Raven?" Beastboy asked picking up a book trying (and failing) to read the title. Actually, we are incapable of helping Raven.

"Are you sure? There's gotta be something in these hocus pockus books that will help Raven." Beast boy said opening random books to random pages. "Beastboy, her gem is fractured." She said pointing to the gem in her forehead. "Well we can buy her a new gem." Beastboy said hopeful. "It's a little more vexing than that." Knowledge said searching for the correct words to explain the situation to him.

"Ravens gem broke because one of her emotions are becoming so strong that they could be causing her physical problems. Kind of like when she made the Tower into a giant haunted house because she couldn't admit she was scared. But since she has gotten better at suppressing emotions that doesn't happen with small emotions, like happy. But when she is fighting a dangerous one, like Rage, the fight could get to the point where her gem would bust from too much pressure." Knowledge explained.

"So all she has to do is except how she feels and she will be better?" Beastboy asked. "In a way. The only difference would be that she would have to act upon the emotion to truly have it in check." Knowledge said beginning to pick the books up.

"She has to let her emotion have its way so it won't throw a fit?" Beastboy asked helping to put some books away. "Yes" Knowledge said deciding he was close enough.

Once the books were back on their shelves to knowledge's liking, Beastboy turned to knowledge. "Know? Do you know which dangerous emotion Raven is keeping locked up? Cause if its Rage, how is she going to let her out without having the whole world blow up?" Beastboy said (Again!) tilting his head to the side in confusing.

"Yes, I have an idea of who she is suppressing but I am not permitted to allow any other to know unless Raven herself wants it." Knowledge answered rearranging her glasses.

"Well looks like I got up for nothing." Cyborg said leaning up against Ravens wall. "Greetings Victor." Knowledge said seeing Cyborg.

"Um, did you just call me Victor? Cyborg asked in shock. "Yes I did. I see you are like Garfield in the fact of not liking your actual name." Knowledge said. "Um, ya could you just call me Cyborg?" He said leaning against her door. "If that is what you wish." Knowledge answered.

So you're Knowledge Right? Cyborg said walking all the way into the room. "Correct." Knowledge answered. "Good I don't need to have a demon on the loose right now." Cyborg said showing he only got half charged. "Even though this only happens a couple times a year it is so annoying." He said poking the monitor on his arm. "Well if you two will excuse me, I believe I will stay in here until Raven takes hold of her body once again." Knowledge said sitting on the bed.

"K, good night ya'll." Cyborg said walking out of the room. "Night Know." Beastboy said beginning to walk out of the room. Good night Gar…Beastboy. Knowledge said quickly and lightly hugging Beastboy. Heh heh. Beastboy said slightly blushing.

Beastboy walked into the kitchen. "Dude! I need some aspirin." He said rubbing his head. "That must have been what Raven was talking about earlier." Beastboy said swallowing two pills.

Beastboy was on his way to his room when he passed by robins room. He didn't really mean to but he heard voices coming from the room and had to listen.

"Star!" He heard Robin lightly yell. "Do you not wish to do the feeling good?" Star said in a somewhat Irritated voice. "Starfire you know I would love to but I'm not doing that right after a night of throwing up."

Beastboy almost fell over in disbelief, but he kept his ear glued to the door

"Fine Robin! Tomorrow after breakfast you must, and I will not take no as an answer."

Beastboy really did fall over. But he gathered himself to listen some more.

"You will take this healing liquid-"

"Medicine." Robin interrupted.

"And you will eat the bread of toast." Star Said a little loud.

"Star I know you're trying to help but giving me nothing but medicine and toast to eat or drink non-stop isn't going to help." Robin said.

Beastboy sighed in relief. When he got back to his room he realized he really could be immature at times. He fell asleep thinking about how many times raven called him that just that week.

$$$Hope you liked it. I'll be posting a lot of new stories and chapters! Since you guys had to wait like forever and I've been typing the chapters this whole time I'll update almost every day to make up for the wait. Yay go me. And thank you to everyone that reviews! You guys rock!$$$


	7. telling raven

Hey peeples! Guess what! I'm updating again! Oh ya! Throw a party! Okay settle down! Any ways to the story!

Disclaimer: do not own teen titans

Beastboy made it a point to get up before Raven. He couldn't wait to tell her. It wasn't good news so he decided to do something nice just for security.

He got out her pot of water and boiled some water. That was the easy part. Trying to figure out which tea was hers. Not so much. He opened the cabinet to see six different boxes of tea.

Raven woke up at her normal time. She was in her room as if she had been sleeping there the whole night. She then knew that knowledge had come out that night.

She got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She walked to the couch first to get the book she had set there a while back. But she heard mumbling. It was coming from behind the counter.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked pearing over to see Beastboy with all the tea boxes around him.

"Oh, hey Rea! Um, which tea do you like best?" He asked holding up a few boxes.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Raven asked somewhat annoyed.

"What does it look like im doing? Im trying to make your favorit tea! I just don't know which one is your favorit." He said going back to reading the box names.

Raven siged and walked around to fix Beastboys mess.

"What are you even doing up this early?" Raven said putting the boxes up.

"Well I wanted to tell you something but it wasn't exactly good so I decided to make your tea for you." Beastboy said placing the last box back where it belonged.

"Well what do you want to tell me?" Raven said grabbing a tea bag.

"Aha! I knew you liked the stuff in the green box!" Beastboy said seeing the bag.

"Beastboy, stop celebrating and get to the part where you tell me what you wanted to tell me." Raven said threw gritting teeth. This was her time to relax and now she had to deal with him.

"Oh ya! I solved your whole emotion escape thing." Beastboy said proudly.

"And my problem is?" Raven said walking to the table.

"Your gem thingy is broken. Know said that it was because one of your strong emotions were throwing a fit." Beastboy said sitting next to her.

Raven looked at him. He was really being serious?

"I think I'm going to nevermore. Maybe knowledge can explain what you just said." Raven said getting up with her tea.

"Can I come?" Beastboy said standing up as well.

Raven turned to face him.

"You can't really be asking me that. Remember your last visit?" Raven said trying to con him out of it.

"Ya but oh well. Please Raven I won't touch anything. I'll even be real quiet!" Beastboy said getting down on his knees.

Raven looked into his pleading puppy dog face and couldn't say no even if she wanted to, and believe her, she wanted to.

"Fine! But if you do anything without my permission I'll lock you up with Rage." Raven said glaring.

Beastboy just gave a toothy grin and nodded his head.

*************************Nevermore**********************************

"Ugh! Remind me to never take another one of your portals!" Beastboy said falling out of Ravens portal feeling sick and dizzy.

They walked along the dark area until the past into a pink world.

"Raven!" Happy yelled grabbing Raven into a crushing hug that would make Starfire's hug look gentle.

"Beastboy! Happy yelled grabbing him in a hug as well.

"Happy! Can't breathe!" Beastboy said between breaths.

"Oh, sorry!" Happy said letting go.

"it's ok." Beastboy said catching his breath.

Happy giggled. Beastboy looked at her. He liked it when she laughed.

"Happy, we have to go see knowledge" Raven said dragging Beastboy out of the pink world.

"Well ok, bye Raven. Bye Beastboy! Happy yelled watching them disappear.

The next world they ended up in was Timids world.

"Hi Raven. Hi Beastboy." She said in her sorrow filled voice.

"Hi Timid. They both said trying to avoid her tear fest

The next world they ended up in was bravery's world. It looked like a giant gym with a boxing ring. She was sitting in a corner watching a video on a computer though.

"Oh, Hey Guys! Raven come here!" Raven walked over and looked at the screen. It was like watching the fight between Brave and Beastboy threw Braves eyes.

There was Beastboy saying he didn't want to fight because his ribs. There was Him charging her as a rhino. She watched as bravery tricked him by saying her foot was hurt, and when he was examining it she kicked him in the head.

"Here is my favorite part." Bravery said pointing to Beastboy raping his octopus tentacle around her waist, wrists, ankles, thighs, and one around her neck.

"See he had his tentacles in the wrong places for especially for your taste." Bravery said pointing at her thighs, and her waist.

She heard her ask beastboy if he was enjoying this and saw the octopus blush and let go.

She looked back at Beastboy as he blushed again.

"Well we have to go." Raven said walking past Beastboy.

In minutes they were both back in Ravens room before she pushed him into the hall.

"K, see you at lunch." He said lamely. He walked down the hall to his room; a good nap should be an order.

$$$K, hope you liked it! Um idk if I can update every day seeing how my whole family is sharing one computer. But plz read and review : )$$$


	8. Stretching Anger

$$ Hey people! K so this is the next chapter! Yay! I have no Idea why im writing this chapter but I am. So hope you like it!

Special thank you's!

The cretin: Thank you for the reoccurring reviews and encouragement.

Mjlover0021: Thank you for reviewing and the encouragement as well.

Enjoyer Of Humour: Thank you for the random line of gibberish. It was funny.

LordGodsServant: Thank you for the advice it helped a lot. God bless

Baylee1100: thank you for encouragement.

Crazynerd: thank you for reviewing

Eclipsia Black: Thank you for the suggestion and reviewing

Nom-nom-ichigo: For reviewing.

PWNi0wn: Thank you for reviewing also.

I would like to thank the people that have reviewed more than once. Thank you very much it tells me that people actually read this.

Beastboy opened his eyes. He so didn't want to get up. But he had to. Today knowledge said either Love or Rage would come out. Knowledge said Love was bad. But how could Love be bad when she's Love for Pete's sake

Beastboy got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Raven at the stove making her tea and Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg eating their lunch at the table. Beastboy had a plan that just might hurt him.

Beastboy made a bowl of cereal and sat at the table next to Raven who was drinking her tea.

"So what exactly did knowledge say?" Raven said putting her cup down. "Know said that either Love or Rage is coming out. She said that we should hope that Love doesn't get a chance to come out." Beastboy said taking Ravens mug away from her.

"What are you doing Beastboy?" Raven said trying to grab her mug.

"I don't know, I just don't think you should drink this." He said standing up and pouring it down the sink.

"Beastboy! Raven said looking down the drain.

"Are you mad raven?" Beastboy said grabbing her shoulders and facing her so he could see her.

"What do you think?" Raven said threw gritted teeth.

"I think you're not mad enough" Beastboy said crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Dear friend Robin. I believe Beastboy has gone to the crazy." Starfire said to Robin. Robin and Cyborg just shook their head in agreeing.

Raven had a somewhat shocked look on her face. "What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"I'm trying to get you really mad Rae." Beastboy said smiling.

"Don't call me that Beastboy, and why are you trying to get me mad?" Raven said trying to make since of everything.

"That's for me to know for now." Beastboy answered. He had a mischievous look in his eyes that was almost scary. He walked over to the cabinets and reached for something. He pulled out a small blue mug with a black Raven on it.

"Put that back Beastboy!" Raven growled.

"What is that?" Robin asked not remembering the cup.

"This is Ravens favorite cup" Beastboy said tossing it up and catching it. With every toss Raven would flinch.

"What do you want Beastboy?" Raven said putting her hands on her hip.

"All I want is for you to get mad." He said smiling. "Maybe this is a bad idea." Beastboy thought to himself. "It's gotta be done though."

He tossed it up one more time but right before it landed in his hand he moved away from it so it smashed onto the kitchen floor.

"Are you really that stupid!" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen table.

Raven looked at the shattered cup on the floor in shock. She remembered the day she got it. It was Christmas and there were villains every other second so the titans didn't have Christmas. But Beastboy had gotten her that cup and a pair of black earrings. She loved them both.

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled to the top of her lungs. "Why did you do that? I loved that mug!"

Beastboy smiled. She was now completely mad and Beastboy was happy she liked her present.

"Raven? Are you mad?" Beastboy practically yelled getting in her face.

Ravens eyes shone red and she pounced on Beastboy. "I hate you!" She yelled in anger. Beastboy could barely bare hearing that and seeing her like this, but he wanted Raven to be better so he was trying to let her anger stretch.

It took Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to pull her off of Beastboy. "Beastboy! What were you thinking?" Robin yelled when Cyborg and Starfire had taken Raven to the infirmary.

"I was thinking, Raven needs to stretch her emotions. That's what knowledge said." Beastboy said crossing his arms

"What do you mean?" Robin asked leaning on the counter.

"Knowledge said that ravens gem is fractured because one of her stronger emotions are being suppressed too much." Beastboy said wiping some blood of his cheek.

When Raven jumped on him, they fell over and Beastboy didn't move. He let her beat him so he was a little bloody and very bruised.

***********************Infermary*************************************

"Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked noticing Ravens head held low.

"Why would Beastboy do that? That was the mug he gave me last Christmas." She said sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Aw, lil' sis. He probably had a reason. He said patting her back. Raven and Cyborg considered each other as family.

"He was probably making it loud and clear that he doesn't like me." She said letting a single tear escape.

Cyborg about cried with her, she never cried so this must have hit her pretty hard.

"Sis, look at me." Cyborg said lightly grabbing her chin and turning her to face him. "How long ago was it that you told me about your feelings about BB?"

Raven thought for a little while. "A year." She answered.

"How long has he been my best friend?"

"For a while." Raven answered.

"Well then I think I can say he does like you and you do like him." Cyborg said smiling. "Now calm down. I need to check you to make sure he didn't touch you then I have to go fix the concussion you gave him." Cyborg joked.

While cyborg finished his checkup he noticed Raven look glum again.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked leaning against one of his machines.

"Beastboy said Rage may come out tonight."

$$$ Again I have no Idea why on earth I wrote this instead of the chapter I was going to write but, hope you like it. Plz r&r I would apprietiat more reviews from more people plz$$$


	9. I'm sorry This is my deal

I am very sorry!

I hate it when people put these in, but I would much appreciate more reviews.

It doesn't make me feel good if I don't get any reviews. If I don't get reviews I don't update.

I don't want to sound mean or strict. I really don't. All I want is to make sure you all like the story.

Pretty pretty pleeaaassseeee!

How bout this! You all review and who ever reviews for most of the chapters (Flames are even welcomed) I will do either of the following, your decisions.

1: make a story involving any couple of choice with a character that is basically you.

2:Make a story that you have a plot for but don't feel like writing. (I will give all credit to the person with the plot.)

How about that? Deal? I will pick someone after about five more chapters. KK? Plz review and tell me what you think. :)

Also plz don't get mad I didn't update and put this up instead.


	10. Hurtful emotions

$$$Hey everyone! For once in my life I have nothing to say! Anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Cyborg was finished checking Raven and was proud of his green friend. He didn't even touch her during the fight. Beastboy was on the medical table now, being scanned.

"So why'd you do it?" Cyborg asked finishing up his scan.

"Knowledge said her gem is fractured. Its fractured cause one of her stronger emotions are being suppressed too much." Beastboy explained trying not to move.

"So you were trying to release anger?" Cyborg asked viewing the reports from the scan.

"Ya. I feel bad for hurting her feelings, and breaking her favorite cup." Beastboy said sitting up and looking down. Guilt radiated off him.

"Then you should go explain what you were trying to do." Cyborg said placing a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Ya. I probably should." Beastboy said hoping off the table.

"Hold on man, you have a busted lip and a black eye. You have to let me patch you up first." Cyborg said pushing him back towards the table.

**************************Later**************************************

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked from the kitchen.

"Ya Star?" Robin asked looking over his shoulder from the couch.

"Will friend Raven be ok?" She asked looking sorrowfully into her bowl of morthantanian pudding.

"Aw, Star. Don't worry. Raven has been through worse and ended up ok. I'm sure she'll be fine." Robin said hoping of the couch to slightly hug star.

"I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Cyborg said walking past them to the couch laughing to himself.

Starfire checked the clock on the wall. "Of course not! My morthantanian pudding will be done soon." She said a little happily.

Robin smiled and walked back to the couch.

*************************Outside Ravens room************************

Beastboy had been standing outside Ravens room for a couple of minutes. Trying to figure out what he was going to say.

Beastboy finally gave up and knocked on her door a few times. No answer.

"Raven? Please open the door. I'm sorry. I did it for a reason. I'll replace the cup Rea!"

Still no answer.

******************In Ravens room************************************

Azaroth Metrion Zinthos. Raven said holding her mirror and was soon sucked into the mirror.

********************Outside Ravens room*****************************

Beastboy new she was in there. Not a lot of people knew it but Raven wasn't the only one that could tell where someone was. He smelt her sweet scent, and it lead to her room.

"Do I have to come in or are you going to open the door?" Beastboy half threatened.

Beastboy slowly opened the door and looked around. He saw the mirror on ravens bed and thought.

"Raven would totally kill me. I actually had fun last time though so why not." He said to himself picking up the mirror.

"Cause Raven will kill me that's why!" He said to himself throwing the mirror onto the bed. It was too late though. He was sucked in within seconds.

*******************Raven in her mirror********************************

"Happy, quit dancing." Raven said watching her emotion go crazy.

"Aw, why?" Happy asked giggling.

"Cause I asked you to do something." Raven said sitting down on the grass in happy's domain.

"Oh, ya!" Happy said pouncing off to get all the emotions.

*******************Beastboy in Ravens mirror*************************

"Beastboy! Get off me! Wake up! Get off!"

Beastboy heard someone yelling. He slowly opened his eyes to see Bravery under him.

"Oh, sorry Brave!" Beastboy said standing up. He put out his hand to help her up but Brave just swatted his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing here! Especially since we are not happy to see you right now!" Brave yelled once she stood up.

"I need to explain to Raven why I did that. I have a reason!" Beastboy slightly yelled back.

"What's a reason worth breaking the mug she loves? Do you know how long it took Raven to get Timid to shut up, not to mention the strength it took for her to cage Rage up again?" Bravery said crossing her arms in front of her chest in anger.

"I was trying to stretch Ravens emotion. Know said something about one of Ravens stronger emotions were being suppressed too much causing her gem to crack! I was trying to help her!" Beastboy yelled back.

Bravery let a smile show across her face. She punched Beastboy in the arm as hard as she could. "That's for breaking the cup." She laughed out.

She then hugged him slightly. "This is for being sweet." She said letting go.

"Hey Brave!" Happy said busting into Brave's domain. Her eyes widened as she saw Beastboy. She ran up to him and hugged him. She then let go and kicked him in the shin.

"You're mean!" She said crossing her arms.

"Happy, he did it for a good reason. I'll explain later but he's cool." Bravery said giggling at Beastboy hoping around holding his knee.

"Woops, sorry Beastboy!" She said laughing. "Brave, Raven wants to talk to everyone she's in my domain waiting for everyone." Happy said bouncing.

Beastboy gulped at the thought of Raven. If her emotions were this mad at him, he could barely imagine how mad she must have been.

I think I'll walk with you guys while you gather everyone, just try to tell them I did what I did for a reason before they hurt me, k? He said picking on Happy for kicking him.

They both nodded.

"Happy, go tell Raven that I will get everyone, but don't mention Beastboy." Bravery ordered.

"Whatever you say!" Happy said walking out of brave's domain.

"C'mon Beastboy!" Bravery yelled walking into a portal. Beastboy ran into the portal after bravery. They landed in the dark rocky area of Timids domain.

"Timid!" Bravery shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the domain. "C'mon! Raven is here to talk to us." Bravery yelled louder.

Soon they could hear a light sniffle. Then the fragile look-a-like came from behind a rock with her hood up and her head down. When she reached them she lifted her head and let out a small squeak in fear and hid behind Bravery.

"Why is he here? Raven is going to be so mad." She said beginning to cry.

Beastboy couldn't help but apologize to her. She seemed so sad. He had no idea how much that mug had meant to her.

Every time he tried to get close to her to hug her or comfort her in any way she would cringe and hide herself deeper into Bravery's cape.

He looked up at Bravery and gave her a please help me look. She kind of chuckled to herself and lifted her cape.

"Timid, it's ok, he did that to help Raven stretch anger, so anger won't be able to get out tonight." She said patting Timid's back. And he _Promises_" Brave said shooting Beastboy a slight glare "To replace the cup" She said looking back down at Timid.

Timid looked up at him expectantly. "Of course I will." He said stepping a little closer.

Timid gave a weak smile and stood up.

"Now go to Happy's domain, we will see you soon, but don't tell Raven about Beastboy." Bravery said hugging her 'sister' good bye.

Timid nodded and disappeared inside a portal.

$$$ So how's this? Good bad? Plz tell me!$$$


	11. Faceing Raven

$$$Hey everyone. You all are kind of peeved I held the story hostage, but I got some advice I really appreciate. Thank you everyone that reviewed. Since you know who you are I'm not going to put a thank you list, just know I am really grateful. :) $$$

Beastboy and Brave walked into another world. It was a green field that seemed to go on forever with millions of book cases in neat rows.

Knowledge came from around a tall book case and slightly frowned at the site of Beastboy.

"Hey know, just so you know I was trying to stretch Rave-" Beastboy tried to say before knowledge shushed him.

"Beastboy, I am well aware of what you were doing. My only problem is that you are not explaining this to Raven. It troubled her to a point that I have never seen. She is pondering something important and needs all of our help to decide on." She said looking troubled for a moment.

Beastboy held his head low in shame of what he did to Raven. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ear.

Beastboy was being dragged by Knowledge towards a portal.

"Ow! Know! I'm sorry! I was only trying to help! I'll replace the cup!" Beastboy yelled in pain before being pulled into a portal.

"Wow BB, how in Azarath do you fight evil villains when Knowledge can beat you just by pulling on your ear?" Bravery asked herself giggling. She then shuttered. "Now I have to go to Rudes world." She said before walking through another portal.

******************Happy's domain*********************************

Happy was jumping wildly around yelling at the top of her lungs "I have a secret! Timid has a secret! Bravery has a secret! We all have a secret!".

Every time Happy would mention Timids name she would try to hide deeper into her cloak for fear of Raven asking her what she meant. She didn't want to anger Raven but she didn't want to give away her "sisters" secret.

Suddenly a portal appeared behind Raven (A very annoyed Raven) and out walked Knowledge with Beastboy's pointy ear between her fingers and Beastboy trying not to get his ear torn off.

Raven turned around and began to shake with anger.

"Now Raven calm down. You really shouldn't allow yourself to be so upset over this especially since there is a logical reason this all happened." Raven calmed herself and looked at knowledge.

"What is it then, and why is he here?" She said threw gritted teeth.

Knowledge released Beastboy's ear and pushed him forward.

"Well, um raven." Beastboy said stumbling over his words. He looked up to see her not so much as angry but annoyed. He looked into her amethyst eyes, he suddenly stood up straight with sudden courage.

"Raven, I'm really sorry for breaking your cup. I would never have done that if I didn't think I needed to. Me and know found out that one of your powerful emotions are throwing a fit because you're not letting them have their way. So Instead of seeing you have to be locked up I thought maybe if you got angry enough, anger wouldn't come out and I wouldn't have to see you in chains. I promise I will replace the cup." He explained in a caring voice. He really didn't like seeing Raven angry, but he didn't like the idea of her in chains either.

Raven was slightly wide eyed but she nodded her head showing she understood. She let a small smile show and happy lost it in the back ground.

Beastboy's smile grew once more. "So, you liked your presents? I never saw you use them so I just thought you threw them away?" Beastboy said a lot happier knowing Raven wasn't too mad at him.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya Beastboy I liked them. It was thoughtful. I never used them because I didn't want them to get lost or destroyed. Also, I don't have anything that goes with the earrings." She said slightly blushing.

"Well at least I know what to get you next year." He said half joking.

Raven let another small smile slip.

Without thinking Beastboy grabbed Ravens shoulder. "See, you can show your pretty smile and nothing get hurt." He said slightly blushing as soon as he realized what he said.

Raven blushed. Then something pushed her.

Happy got tired of watching them talk and "Accidently" nocked into Raven causing her to fall. At least she would have, if Beastboy hadn't caught her.

Raven let out a small girly "eep" that reminded her of starfire.

She then heard Beastboy laugh out. "Don't worry I got ya" He said looking down at her. He couldn't believe he had been talking to her this whole time without a single stupid thing coming from his mouth to ruin it.

Raven blushed and stood up. "Beastboy, I know you came in here to apologies, but you need to leave now. She said becoming slightly upset that he had went into her room. After she had said that happy popped up between them and pushed him backwards. Beastboy landed in a portal and fell on the ground in Ravens room.

"Wow! Raven is so going to kill me later." He said remembering her getting upset for him going in her room. "Oh, well. At least I didn't get attacked by a monster." He said walking out of her room.

Just as he said that the alarm went off. He could hear Robins voice loud and clear over the intercom.

"Titans! Trouble! Plasmas is down town at the mall. Go!"

Beastboy's shoulders slumped. "Dude! Not cool! I just got the goo from last week outa my hair!" He said before running to the roof to take off. He would explain why Raven wasn't there later.

$$$Hope you all liked it. It was kind of rushed. Plz review.( Promise no more ransoms!)$$$


	12. Emotional Meetings

$$$ Hi everyone. Hope you all liked my last two chapters. I put up two so it will make up for putting in that little ransom thing. No more Ransoms! I swear. Any ways I took the advice some of you gave me in my last chapters. Hope I did it right. $$$

Raven was in the middle of the huge circle made by her emotions. She had originally called them to discuss whether or not she should try to express her feelings.

"Go for it! It's totally worth it!" Happy yelled excitedly.

"You have to be brave. Just think of Beastboy! He has to get over his fear of you yelling at him just to apologize." Bravery yelled standing tall.

Timid slightly blushed and meekly threw in her thought. "He is nice" She said before completely disappearing in her cloak.

"Didn't we hear you say you got to see his shirt off the other day? He doesn't look bad, does he Timid." Rude said teasing Timid.

They could hear Timid let out an embarrassed eep before hiding inside Happy's cloak.

"Well since you're gonna put Timid on the spot how do you feel about it?" Bravery said shooting a glare.

"As long as he can put up with me, I'm ok with it." She said shrugging.

Raven looked at knowledge. "Well, what do you think?" Raven said rubbing her temples.

"I don't really have a say in this, I can give you facts about him. But Raven I must speak to you once we are done here." Knowledge said in her monotone.

Everyone looked to who was next in the circle. Anger.

She stood there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I like him. He gives me a reason to come out and play." She said smiling even more.

Everyone stared at her. Then they heard giggling. Except it wasn't Happy that was laughing.(For once)

Appearing right beside Anger was a lavender cloaked look-a-like. She acted a lot like Happy, but her facial features were calm and peaceful.

She was leaning on Anger. No one ever even try's to communicate with her unless they have to. Last time they checked no one touches her without getting hurt. But this emotion was acting like they were best friends.

"Me to. I wonder if he is just right for us." She said more talking to anger than any one else.

Raven couldn't take her eyes off her. She knew who she was, it wasn't hard to figure out, but she's never seen her before.

"If you ask me I think he just might be. I can pummel him and you can do…whatever a you would do." Anger said looking at her sister.

"Ok! Hold on! Why is she talking to anger without getting torn into small emotional pieces? Look! She's the first one to touch anger. Not even Raven has touched her!" Happy yelled. She was frieking out.

"Because Happy, I can't not like her and since we are totally opposite we can equal each other. Kind of like Raven and Beastboy." She said looking Raven in the eye.

Anger nodded her head in agreement.

Raven stood there in shock. She wasn't expecting her to be so blunt.

Knowledge stepped forward. "I think that's enough for one meeting." She said shooing them away from Raven.

Everyone began to walk away when Anger and her favorite sister turned around.

"By the way. I love seeing you. You should come by some more. If you ever wanna talk just yell my name. Tell Beastboy I look forward to seeing him." Love said before turning to her sister. "Didn't you wanna say something Anger?" She asked pocking her.

"Tell Beastboy I said…Thanks…For letting me out." Anger said in disappointment towards herself. "There ya happy Love. She said storming off.

Love giggled. "Nope, I'm love!" She said before running into the portal Anger created.

Raven had her eyes closed rubbing her temples. "Why am I even acting like this? It's so stupid." She mumbled to herself.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Knowledge asked putting a hand on Ravens shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Raven asked opening her eyes.

"You were going to tell him, weren't you?" She asked carefully.

"I don't know! Probably not! You heard him I'm creepy!" She said remembering a fight they had once. "Being part demon isn't going to help my chances either. Besides, it could just be a small crush that will eventually go away." She said passing.

Knowledge just shook her head. "Raven, one of your emotions have become so powerful that suppressing them will only cause your gem to crack even more." Knowledge said pointing to the gem in her own forehead.

Raven thought for a moment. "It could be happy or timid." Raven said hopefully.

"No their not being as suppressed as you think, also their not that strong." Knowledge answered.

"Knowledge I think I'm going to just go lay down. I think you all have just gone crazy. It's just a small crush that will be gone in a couple days. I'll try to figure out who has become too strong." Raven said grabbing her throbbing head.

"Raven! This isn't a small crush like you use to have on Robin when you first say him! I am almost positive." Knowledge yelled in frustration.

"Ok! Fine! I'll admit it might not be a crush but who cares! He doesn't like me! Who would! I'm just going to go. Tell everyone I said bye! She said before opening a portal and stepping threw.

"She did feel bad, but she couldn't let whatever was going on to control how she handled things. When she got solid proof that put no doubt in her mind, then she would admit it. She also didn't want her emotions to hurt anything.

"Oh, Azar! This is annoying!" She said throwing herself on her bed.


	13. Explosions

$$$ Hey everyone. I am sorry for not updating. My electricity got shut off and the craziness that I call my life has gotten a lot crazier. My mom found her long lost sisters and brothers. So it's going to be hard for me to update normally. My electric got turned back on so I'll try my hardest. : ) $$$

**I have a question! I really want to start another story called heat wave and its supposed to be really funny but I already have two stories and a never-ending one shot thing. Should I start it?**

"OK, I need to get some hot tea, meditate in peace, aspirin, and sleep." Raven planed in her head.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen. When she got there no one was there. Strange. It's almost dinner. Someone should be at least in the living room. Not even Beastboy. He and Cyborg normally would be playing some mind numbing game.

She got her pot out and put it on a burner. She soon had hot tea and her aspirin.

Just as she swallowed her aspirin a loud bang was heard from somewhere in town. She ran to the window to see an explosion in what looked like down town.

She teleported as close to the explosion as she could. She could faintly hear Robin yelling something. She then heard Starfire scream a tameranian insult.

She heard Cyborg yell out in pain and then his cannon go off. She started to run as fast as she could to find them. She heard Beastboy growling in some animal form. She couldn't find them. They sounded so close, but where were they?

Then another explosion. She went flying. She heard Starfire scream bloody murder. She tried to get up but there was so much smoke. She couldn't see and she couldn't breath.

There were more explosions, they were much smaller. She got up sensed her way through debris. Soon she could see shadows. There was plasmas and he was throwing what looked like small bombs.

She yelled out for Robin. "Robin! It's Raven! What's going on?" She yelled.

Instead Cyborg came running up to her. "Where have you been?" He yelled over the noise.

"Nevermore!" She yelled back.

"Raven, we need you to catch as many bombs as you can and set them down gently so they don't go off. Or els he'll destroy everything." He ordered before running off.

Raven right away began catching the bombs. Soon everything cleared up and they could see. It was a hard fight, in the end; Starfire sent one last powerful starbolt to knock him out.

Raven fell to her knees exhausted. Cyborg and Raven called for her. Starfire was crying.

She got up as fast as fast as she could and ran to their side. Robin laid there broken. He looked over to Raven and back to star.

"I'm Fine just badly hurt. Go fined Beastboy." He choked out.

Cyborg nodded and grabbed ravens arm and dragged her over to where there was a pile of rocks and some blood. He lifted a couple rocks and took a few steps back.

He looked so pale. He was defiantly in pain. He had gashes in his head. Blood was coming from his mouth and one of his legs were torn badly.

Raven began to shake. She was so angry. How could he. How could he hurt Beastboy and Robin. He put everyone in danger. Worst of all, she just knew that Beastboy was probably told to stay back and got closer. He was always putting himself in danger.

"That jerk! Raven! Use my energy! Heal him." Anger yelled inside Ravens head.

Raven held her hands over his broken bloodied body. She gave as much energy into it as she could. It hurt so much. The gashes in his head went away, the blood from his mouth stopped flowing. But his leg just wouldn't heal. Not fully.

It was broken and still had a few major cuts. The scars were unbelievable. She gave the last of her energy to at least close up the cuts in his legs before everything went black.

$$$Hey people! Sorry I didn't get the computer yesterday. Remember my hole family is sharing one computer. But here it is.$$$


	14. Whats next

$$$Hey every one. Guess what now! I'm moving! I will still try hard to update threw all of this stuff. Plz bear with me and plz review!$$$

"Is She going to be all right?"

"Ya, just give her some room."

"Please friend Raven, wake up soon."

"C'mon star, Cyborg has everything under control."

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She could barely see two shapes walk out of the room. A bigger shape was leaning over her.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked slowly.

"Hey there. You alright?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Ya just a little dizzy." She said sitting up.

"That doesn't surprise me. You gave a good bit of energy to heal Beastboy." Cyborg said checking an x-ray.

Ravens eyes bulged when she remembered what all happened. "Beastboy! Where is he?" Raven said trying to stand up. She took one step before her legs gave way and she fell to the floor.

"Whoa lil sis. He's fine. He's in the other part of the infirmary." Cyborg said lifting her up and putting her back on the bed.

"Cyborg, I need you to go get me a cup of my tea." Raven said lying back down.

"Um sure thing sis." Cyborg said leaving for the kitchen.

When Raven was sure he was gone she slowly slipped of the bed, feeling the cold floor on her toes. She just realized that she was barefooted and she didn't have her cape.

She decided to worry about it later. She grabbed the bed and machines to steady herself as she slowly made her way to the other infirmary. When she got to the hall way she leaned against the wall to steady herself.

She almost fell a couple of times but she finally made it. She opened the door to see Beastboy still in his ripped up outfit lying on the bed still out cold.

She slowly made her way in until she was right beside the bed. She had to use both hands to finish healing him, so she focused on getting her balance back and began to heal him while she still had some energy.

His scars began to fade and the concussion was almost gone. He opened his eyes. He was still sore, but he felt a lot better. He sat up and looked over at Raven.

He smiled at her. "Thanks Raven" She let a small smile show and mouthed your welcome before she fainted. Beastboy's quick reflex made it easy for him to catch her, but him just coming from a major battle and still being weak made it easy for him to fall on her.

He hit his head on the floor and almost knocked himself out. It took a few seconds but he forced away the sleepiness and tried to get up. He couldn't push himself up though.

He thought for a moment then the doors opened and in stepped Robin. "Beastboy? What are you doing?" He asked trying to take in the scene before him.

"Trying to get up could ya help me?" Beastboy said in aggravation.

Robin nodded and helped his friend up. It was hard because of his broken leg and arm but he some how managed.

"Beastboy, you wanna tell me why (again) I found you on top of Raven while she is out cold?" Robin asked reflecting on the situation he was just in.

"Calm down she came in to heal me and passed out. When I tried to catch her I didn't have enough strength to keep us both up and we fell and I didn't have the strength to get up." Beastboy explained grabbing one of Ravens hands. "Now help me with Raven."

Robin accepted the story and Began to try getting Raven up.

"Ok, you got her?" Robin asked as Beastboy lifted her.

"Ya, she's not very heavy." Beastboy said placing her on the bed.

Cyborg is going to freak out when he finds out his patient disappeared.

Just then Cyborg bust into the room. "Robin! Have you seen Raven? She tricked me, and…well, she kind of disappeared!" Cyborg yelled in fear.

"Ya I've seen her." Robin answered calmly.

"Where is she?" Cyborg asked quickly.

Beastboy and Robin moved to the side to show Raven asleep on the bed.

Cyborg chuckled. "That was a close one. Its almost 12 o'clock. She's about to become either Anger or Love." Cyborg said getting serious.

"Should we lock her up?" Robin asked looking at Raven.

"No! We can't just lock her up." Beastboy yelled in disagreement.

"Calm down Beastboy, it was just a suggestion." Robin said calmingly. "If you don't think we should lock her up then let's not." Robin said putting a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Well it's a cruddy suggestion, besides where would we put her? She can teleport." Beastboy said slowly sitting on the ground.

Robin slowly smiled. "You better watch it. If you show your smart too many times I just might put you threw an I.Q. Test." Robin said jokingly. "Besides I have a device that will take away her energy just enough where she can't use her teleports or that weird black thing" Robin explained.

Beastboy just looked up at him. "How do you use it?" Beastboy asked.

"We find a some-what small room and put her in it. We lock it and put the device on the door. It kind of drains whatever is in it of 75% of their energy." Robin explained proudly of his invention.

Beastboy sat and thought for a moment. "We can put her in her room and use that. Either way knowledge said both were trouble." Beastboy said still in thought.

"How can love be dangerous?" Cyborg asked scratching hi electronic head.

"Ya, what's that all about? You would think it is the most peaceful of all the emotions buzzing around in everyone's head." Robin said giving his own thought.

"Either way." Beastboy began standing up. "We should probably get her to her room where she won't kill us if she wakes up." He said slowly and carefully picking Raven up and walking towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cyborg asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm taking her to her room." Beastboy said slightly pushing his way past Cyborg.

"Now listen here ya little grass stain. I know you have been stressed lately, and you haven't exactly had time to rest, but getting all dead serious and grumpy isn't going to make things any easier. Your right but let me take her." Cyborg smiled evilly. "You're gonna need as much rest as possible." He said taking Raven.

Beastboy just gave him a confused look. "Why are you looking at me that way? Dude! You're not going to do what I think your gonna do are you? Beastboy asked in a pleading voice.

"Maybe." Cyborg said sneakily and walking to Ravens room.

"Robin! You might want to wake star up and see if she can help us." Cyborg yelled over his shoulder. "It's going to be a long night."

$$$So? What ya think. Plz tell me. You know I luvs your reviews. Plz! JE ADORE TU! All of you! Btw I want to see who can guess what language that is in. : ) Good Luck!$$$


	15. Love

$$$ Hello persons! Congratulations to the cretin for guessing What language that was. And congratulations to both the cretin and the crimson petal for somewhat understanding what I said. Je adore tu is French for I love you. Good job!$$$

Cyborg gently laid Raven in her bed. Beastboy grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover her.

"Do I really have to do this. You know she will kill me if she is rage. No powers or not she can still strangle me." Beastboy asked sitting beside the bed.

"Cheer up green bean. Remember, the only reason she is stronger than you is because of her powers. That and the whole demon thing. But we defeated trigon so were good. If my theory is right while Robins device is working you'll be stronger than Raven.

Beastboy thought for a moment about this. It might work, and Cyborgs theories are right 99% of the time. "Fine but what do I do if she goes all crazy." Beastboy asked.

"Well if she goes all crazy me and Starfire will bust in and hold her down while Robin gets you safely out of a harmful Ravens way." Cyborg said turning to walk out the door.

"How long do I have until she turns?" Beastboy asked standing up.

"You have 10, 9, 8, 7" Cyborg said before closing the door and sticking the machine to the door. Beastboy instantly felt a little less energetic.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Beastboy said softly to himself.

Suddenly a bright blinding light came from Ravens gem. It was lavender. Beastboy slowly opened his eyes as the light lessened.

He could see Raven laying in the bed with her lavender gem. It went well with her eyes. The only thing weird was that she was still sound asleep.

"Ok, so I know that that's not Rage so she must be love." Beastboy thought to himself.

He slowly made his way closer to the side of the bed. He then figured out she wasn't asleep. She was simply resting. He could hear her heart beat and her breathing in the quiet room. He could tell from just that, she wasn't sleeping.

"Your love right?" Beastboy asked sitting beside the bed again.

Love opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Beastboy. "Yes, I am." She scooted off the bed and sat next to Beastboy.

Beastboy knew what Raven looked like, he knew what her scent was, he knew what she liked and disliked. But everything was way different know. She seemed completely different.

She seemed to glow, her scent was lighter, and she didn't act anything like Raven. This emotion was a stranger to Beastboy. Except for one thing. Her eyes. They were Ravens eyes but they gave off a loving sense to them that Raven only gave on one of her very good days.

Beastboy shook his head slightly to clear his head. "Could you please explain why Knowledge said you were just as bad as Rage?" Beastboy asked forcing himself not to get swallowed by her eyes again.

"Well I have to love knowledge but she does make things a little less fun. Love is wild. You have to tame it first. Then you use it. If you use it before its tame, it will take over. Ever hear of love blind? It's true, love will blind you so it can take over."

Beastboy thought about this. A few things pop into his head at the slightest thought of love. First, Terra. Second, His mom and dad. Third, Raven. Those were the main subjects always on his mind.

"You've been love blind. You didn't really love her, but your love made you think that so it could take over. But your Rage took over after that and everything went back to normal once it was all over. Most people don't have their love trained. It's a scary thought really. I can make you do anything I want, just because your love isn't trained." Love said crossing her arms.

Beastboy just looked at her. "C'mon, you can't make me do _anything_ you want. I would have to be willing to do it, and do it for you." Beastboy said standing up.

Love quickly stood up. "Beastboy? Look at me." She said quickly.

Beastboy turned around to Loves beautiful amethyst eyes. He couldn't avoid them this time. He fell deep into them not even trying to resist. In a way it felt good to get lost in her eyes.

"Beastboy, take off your shirt." Love said calmly.

Beastboy thought it was weird but he did it.

Love smiled. "See?"

"That doesn't prove anything. I only did that cause you asked me to and I was willing to. I thought you had a good reason." Beastboy explained still caught in her eyes.

"Fine, you want to go to extremes name something you would never do or say. Then we will see if you can resist." Love said slightly aggravated.

"Beastboy thought for a moment. There are a few things he would never do. Only a few but they were still things he would never do. "I don't know. Just pick something." Beastboy said giving up.

Love smiled. "Kiss me."

Beastboy suddenly found himself holding Love with his lips pressed firmly on hers. He pulled back in surprise and forced his gaze to leave her eyes.

"How did you do that?" He asked turning to face the wall.

Love licked her lips. "Your love is very wild. I would Love to meet him one day. I think I'm going to have a little fun with him while I'm out." Love said walking towards Beastboy.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked trying not to face her.

Love pulled on his arm. But he wouldn't budge. She just couldn't get enough strength to turn him to face her.

Beastboy could feel her pulling on his arm but he didn't turn around. Thank goodness Cyborgs prediction was right.

Love knew that at the moment Beastboy was physically stronger than her. But she was defiantly stronger when it came to mentally.

"Beastboy. Please look at me." She said in saddened voice.

Beastboy had caught on to what she was trying to do. "Why, what would you gain from it?" Beastboy asked shutting his eyes tight.

"I want to see your emerald eyes. I get lost in them every time I see them. Raven does. You know why she leaves every time you walk into the room? It's because she doesn't know if she will be able to control herself or control me." Love said walking around Beastboy and stopping a few inches from in front of him.

He could feel how close she was. He could practically hear the begging in her voice. "She could be lying. All she wants you to do is open your eyes." Beastboy said to himself.

"He's getting harder to control isn't he. Without a gem or any training you won't be able to control him. Its not the same as controlling the beast." Love said getting closer.

Beastboy felt her hands rub up his chest and wrap around his neck. He felt her lips next to his ear.

"It's easy. Just let me guide you." She whispered into his ear. She teasingly placed her lips on his and pulled back quickly.

Beastboy slowly began to open his eyes. She was right it was easy to let her win. Then the thought hit him. He is letting Raven win. Just when Love was just about to let her magic work he shut his eyes tight.

"I don't think so. My love might not be trained but it's not my strongest personality." Beastboy said walking backwards and out of her grip. (AN/He means his stubbornness.)

Love scowled. "Oh, Beastboy you are right its not your strongest. Which means all I have to do is actually start trying. I can get you more ways than one." Love said before pushing him down onto the floor.

"I told you, your love is wild. So let him free. She said before placing her finger on Beastboy's forehead. He opened his eyes wide. They shined a midnight blue.

"Hello my love." Love said evilly.

$$$Hope you like it! I know. CLIFF HANGER! You all must be kind of mad lol. Don't worry there's another one coming. I would Really appreciate more reviews please!$$$


	16. Love Run Wild

$$$Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I don't think it makes since, but nothing ever makes since any more. C: This one may be short. It's cause I'm trying to update as often as I can so I'm puting this up and the other one may be up today or tomorrow.$$$

Love stood up and circled Beastboy. "It will be over soon, don't worry. It kinda gives you a headache but it will be worth it, you'll see." She said watching Beastboy grab his head in pain. He let out a few whimpers of pain.

Just when it seemed he was about to yell out in full-fledged agony his eyes shone one more time a soft blue. He blinked a couple times and stood up. No longer in pain.

***With everyone else***

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire watched in a mixture of horror, amusement, and wonder as everything took place.

"Dude! What just happened?" Cyborg asked shocked.

"I am very confused!" Starfire said looking at Robin.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what the heck just happened." Robin said looking at the monitors.

"Should we go get him?" Cyborg asked scratching his metallic head.

"I don't know. I guess we should. I mean, I don't know!" Robin said flabbergasted.

"Look friends! Friends Beastboy and Raven are doing the kissing!" Starfire squeaked with joy.

"WHAT!" Cyborg and Robin yelled in disbelief. They both were trying to push each other out of the way to get a good look.

***Back in Ravens Room***

"So. How does it feel? To be free, to do as you please." Love asked circling him.

"It's defiantly been a while since I've been out. It feels good. He said taking a few breaths in. he looked at Love with an evil grin. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a long love filled kiss. He pulled back when his lugs screamed for air.

"That wimp was too afraid to do that." He said pulling her closer and into another kiss.

Love pulled away and out of his grip. "There is time for that later. Right now we should figure out how to get out of here." Love said in a whisper.

He looked up towards the camera. "C'mon let me out!" He yelled flailing his arms around.

A couple minutes later Cyborg and everyone was at the door slowly opening it. Love evilly smiled and yelled "now". He transformed into a rhino and shoved everyone up against the wall. He transformed back and laughed as he walked up to them, Love by his side.

"Hi everyone, let me introduce myself, I'm Love." Love said smiling as big as she could. "And this" She said gesturing to the changeling beside her, "Is Love."

Everyone looked at them both completely confused. "What?" They all said.

Beastboy's Love smiled at them. "You can call me BBL" He said wrapping his arm around Love. Love looked at them all. "You guys are real bummers. You all have your Love at least somewhat trained. That's no fun." Love pouted.

Cyborg stood up. "Ok I think it is time to get these two under lock and key." Cyborg said taking out his cannon.

Robin stood up as well, then Starfire. "I think it would be best if we put Beastboy, I,er…Mean BBL, in the interrogation room." Robin said taking a step forward.

Love and BBL looked at each other and smiled. "I love a good chase, this should be entertaining." Love said in excitement.

"I think it would have been a lot more fun if they would have come with us but this might make up for it." BBL said beginning to stretch.

Cyborg had enough of this already, he set his cannon for she lowest setting he could get it and went for a shot at Beastboy. He easily dodged it turned into a tiger and scratched at Cyborgs metal plate causing Cyborgs temper to flourish.

"Dude! Do you know how long it takes to fix that!" He yelled running after a now running BBL.

Starfire was very confused. "Friend Raven? Why are you and friend Beastboy not being the nice?

Raven looked at the alien princes. "Oh Starfire, it's only a game. I'ts like tag, except we use our powers. You, Robin, and Cyborg are it." Love explained. "Come get me!" Love yelled picking up Robin with her magic and throwing him at Starfire.

Starfire was caught off guard and fell to the ground on impact. "Robin, I do not like this game." Starfire said standing up.

"Me either Star, but right now we need to catch Raven and Beastboy's love so we can keep them from doing too much damage." Robin said standing up as well.

"For right now I will help you find Raven, so let's go!." Robin yelled running in the direction Love had ran.

***With Cyborg***

"Come here you little tofu loving squirt!" Cyborg yelled trying to find Beastboy in the maze like tower.

Beastboy suddenly appeared behind him from the form of a fly and jumped on Cyborg pushing him over. "Gotta be quicker than that. Remember I use to live in the African jungles. I know how to hide well, be quick and never make a sound." Beastboy said before leaping in the air and turning into cat to run off.

Cyborg growled and stood up. He started to walk down the hall again mumbling under his breath when something clicked inside his computer brain.

That was a hint. BBL gave him a hint. Cyborg was too loud, to slow thanks to his medal, and he didn't know how to sense someone when there hidden in the shadow. Unless he used his heat detector, which wouldn't work on Beastboy because he can change his heat signatures.

But he knew who could. Robin. Robin was the sneakiest, quietest person he knew. Cyborg turned and started back to find Robin and tell him what his new plan was.

$$$ This one was shorter than the last one but there is another one coming. Please Review. I'm not getting very many reviews! Please! :3$$$


	17. Love explainations

$$$Hey guys sorry its been awhile. I also forgot my promise. Cretin Has reviewed for every chapter so far. So I'm gonna pick cretin to pick one of the options I listed earlier when I held the story ransom. (again sorry) Thank you Cretin for reviewing repeatedly and helping me threw my first story. And everyone else who has reviewed and encouraged me. Thank you all very much. :}$$$

Cyborg finally found Robin and Starfire flying around in the main room trying to dodge the items Love was throwing at them and trying to catch her.

Before he could call out to Robin something pushed him over. "Boy if you don't stop doin that me and you's gonna have some words. And it ain't gonna be pretty." Cyborg yelled face first on the floor.

BBL Laughed and jumped off and landed in front of Cyborg.

"So much for that plan." Cyborg mumbled to himself.

"Dude why don't you just cooperate? Me and you can walk down to the interrogation room together without fighting. I don't even know why we're fighting. We're best buds." Cyborg said in a slightly saddened voice.

"Cause it wouldn't be as fun." Beastboy said taking a fighting stance.

Cyborg thought for a moment. Normally Cyborg would have beaten his little but. "I guess bringing out his love brought out his primal side. Which means he's also gotten a lot more competitive." Cyborg thought to himself.

"I think your just doing it cause love told you to. Is she the one wearing the pants in the relationship?" Cyborg asked teasingly.

BBL glanced back at Love and glared at Cyborg.

"No I'm doing it because I want to, because it's fun." He hissed.

"Oh c'mon. Everyone knows you're a sissy when it comes to facing her and you would do anything she told you to." Cyborg said slightly laughing.

"I am Love. I do as I please, when I please." BBL said threw gritted teeth.

"Do you think that maybe she's not only _physically _"Cyborg said laughing at his friend. " but maybe she's _mentally_ stronger to. Which means she's flat out in control. Face it. At this point your whipped." Cyborg said with a taunting grin.

BBL growled loud. It rumbled threw out the room. Demanding everyone's attention.

Love floated close to BBL. "What are you doing?" She asked glancing at Cyborg.

Beastboy shifted his infuriated eyes towards Love.

"I'm doing what I want. Go finish your doings." BBL growled in a low voice.

Love slightly smiled. "You know that your Love is not stronger than mine." She said crossing her arms.

"And you should know that your Love isn't stronger than mine either. Also, my emotions are a lot more used which makes some of them superior to yours." BBL said crossing his arms as well

"Well mine may not have been used a lot but since there well under my control they may be stronger." Love said shooting a glare at BBL.

BBL and Love were so caught up in their, my emotions are better than yours fight that they didn't notice Cyborg sneak off and join the rest of the team.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked watching the two of them yell in each other's face.

"There doing what they do best. Argue." Cyborg said smiling at the two of them.

"Even when there both Love they can't get along." Robin said shaking his head at the two.

"Doesn't that mean that they are close and have things that need worked out. Like the fact that both are too afraid to show each other's emotions towards one another?" Starfire asked giving them a worried look.

Robin and Cyborg starred at starfire in amazement. "Sometimes I forget that she's not completely ignorant." Cyborg whispered to Robin.

Robin shook his head in agreement.

"Ok, so we need a plan. We have at least an hour to go before they snap out of there weird Love thingy." Cyborg said checking his internal clock.

"We could just let them argue until it's time." Robin said glancing over at the arguing couple.

"No, If I remember anything that Raven tried to teach me about emotion things, Is the fact that emotions shouldn't fight for long or else they will completely and totally grow apart. Then the rest of your emotions will go all whacko." Cyborg tried to explain.

"Friends I have an Idea. I have seen the shows were troubled couples such as friends Beastboy and Raven, go to the counselor of marriage. We could pretend to be counselors of Love. Maybe we could help them." Starfire said happily.

Robin shrugged. "It might not be a bad Idea." He said smling at Starfire.

"Alright everyone, let's get our Dr. Phil on." Cyborg said smiling. **(AN/ I don't own Dr. Phil)**

***Couple fights and finally tying Love and BBL down later. ***

"Alright. Love do you Love BBL?" Cyborg asked sitting across from the tied up Love and BBL.

Love and BBL looked at Cyborg as if he was an idiot.

"Of coarse I do, smart one. I'm love!" Love said rolling her eyes.

"Right. I think he means, do you know if Raven likes Beastboy." Robin asked.

Love looked at BBL. They both looked at each other as if saying "are they really this dumb?"

"What do you think?" Love asked slightly annoyed.

"Please friends. Why were you two fighting and why are friends beastboy and Raven not together?" Starfire asked.

BBL decided to speak up first. "Love always tries to tame each other. When Raven and Beastboy fight, it's all because of Love whether it looks like it or not. I don't know about Raven but Beastboy is afraid that she won't like him back or it would ruin what little bit of piece there is between the two." BBL explained.

"Raven is in denial. She thinks Beastboy couldn't like her, and she thinks it's just a small crush. She thinks it will be gone in a couple days but she is completely wrong." Love said smiling.

"You would think out of all of our Loves Raven's would be the one that was in control." Robin said thoughtfully.

"Raven never wanted to believe that I was real, so she ignored me. I was allowed to do as I pleased." Love said smiling a bit more.

"Beastboy's emotions are never under control. He only controls a couple. He only controls Sadness and Anger." BBL explained.

"How are our loves trained?" Cyborg asked.

"Well your love is trained because you taught yourself to hate the world at a very young age." BBL explained to Cyborg. Cyborg knew that he was talking about his parent's car crash and his machine parts causing a good part of his life to wretched. (I think that's what his story is.)

"Robin your love is trained because of your parents "accidental" deaths and your growing up with the batman. Starfire, yours is trained because you were a princes and were taught to keep to yourself, and also you were betrayed by the person you most cared about at the time." Love explained.

"But you guys have gone through a lot as well." Starfire said trying not to remember her past.

"Beastboy has been threw more than most people have, even you robin. But he grabbed his happiness and held it close. He always cracks jokes to chase away the pain of his past and of everyone's sadness. He didn't do what most people would have done in his situation. Most people would have become heartless and cold." BBL explained.

"It's almost time to go." Love said looking at BBL.

Cyborg checked his clock. It was 11:45.

"So Rage is coming out next?" Robin asked.

Love shook her head yes. "But no worries. I made sure raven could see what all took place tonight. As well as Beastboy. So they should both know each other's secrets. They should at least talk. My sister will be upset for me taking away her turn but she will get over it."Love said slightly giggling.

BBL smiled and laughed some as well.

"It's time to everyone. Raven does Love all of you." Love said smiling at everyone. Her gem shined bright.

"See you all later." BBL said before his eyes began to shine a soft Blue again.

Within a couple of seconds Raven and Beastboy were back and past out. Raven was somehow still tied up and laying on Beastboy who was also still tied up. Eventually Robin and starfire untied them while Cyborg scanned them to make sure they were back to their normal selves.

So. Do you think that we should try taking them back to their rooms ar should we leave them the way they are? Robin asked looking over at the two from the kitchen table.

"I do know that friend Raven would be upset if she woke up in the area she is in. But I also know that it would mean that she would have to talk to friend Beastboy and that might mean that Rage will not come out." Starfire said laying her head on the table half asleep.

Robin started to pet her hair and soon she was asleep slightly purring.

Robin stood up. You can deal with them Cyborg I'm too tired to care if Raven wakes up and kills Beastboy." Robin said carefully picking star up.

"If you think it would be best moving them then move them. Meanwhile I'm taking Star to her room and I'm going to sleep." He said walking to the door.

Cyborg glanced at the two on the couch. "I'm too tired to worry about it. BB can take care of himself. He said walking out of the room behind Robin.

$$$Okie dokie. So this one is done. A little longer than I thought it would be, but oh well. It's a little weirder than I thought it would be to but that's ok cause weird is good for you. Any ways Please tell me if I did good or bad. And tell me what you thought about it. Thank you!$$$


	18. Waking Up to a Better Day

$$$Hi everyone here is the next chapter! Cretin. You can choose whatever option you want. And if you want me to do the one about Jericho and Kole or any other you can think of, just go ahead and tell me please. I liked your idea:3 $$$

Once everyone was in some source of sleep, Beastboy began to fidget in his sleep. He was beginning to dream of what all happened that day. Raven already knew what happened thanks to her better connection to Love. But Beastboy had to dream about it.

Let's fast forward to about 3:00A.M. Raven stretched her arms out and snuggled closer to the warmth beneath her. Then all of the memories of what had happened hit her. She opened her eyes in slight terror. She slowly looked down.

Her eyes widened some more when she saw Beastboy was the warmth that she had cuddled to all night. She tried to levitate up but every time she even tried to move her arm Beastboy would start to move around in his sleep.

She tried to slowly slip from on top of him to the floor. Moving slowly seemed to help until Beastboy seemed to relies that the warmth was leaving and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

He let out a small sigh of comfort and smiled in his sleep. Raven looked at him and his adorableness and just couldn't bring herself to be the one to take that look off his face. His fang just made it all that much cuter. "Oh great. If he finds out I can't resist cuteness he's going to do that puppy dog look all the time and I'll be screwed." She complained to herself.

She looked at the clock. It was 3:47. She decided that everyone must have stayed up all night last night and will probably sleep in today. So she decided to just lay there in warmth until she fell asleep

When her breathing slowed and her heart beat became a slow beat against his chest, Beastboy knew she must have went back to sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked some of the sleepiness away.

His vision was blurred but he could still make out the sleeping beauty that lay on top of him sound asleep. He smiled bright, "Todays going to be a good day." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and began to dream some more.

In the kitchen. "Aw, Friends Beastboy and Raven make the good of couples. Don't you agree?" Starfire said from the kitchen. She looked down at the only other occupant in the room. Silky looked up at its owner and just begged for its morning food.

"Well I think so" Starfire said putting Silky's food down and walking back to her room.

***Later***

"Raaavvveeennn. Raven, wakeup. Wakeup now please."

Raven woke up to Starfire shaking her and calling her name for her to wake up.

Raven opened her eyes. "Starfire?" Raven asked half asleep. She looked around and sat straight up. She was in her room.

She looked over to a startled Starfire. Please friend Raven, do most people sit straight up when they first wakeup?" Starfire said sitting back up on her knees.

"No Star, I was just, surprised. How did I get back in here?" Raven asked uncovering herself and swinging her feet over the bed.

"Well friend Beastboy brought you back. We were making the morning meal when he woke up. We saw him carrying you. He did the silent shushing to us and took you to your room." Starfire said putting her finger to her mouth to show what Beastboy did.

Raven sat there listening. She slightly blushed. "He was caring. He cared for my comfort. He was nice and tried to make sure I stayed asleep." She thought to herself.

"It is strange though. You have been asleep for some time now, and everyone has been worried." Starfire said looking over Raven and placing the back of her hand to Ravens forehead like she saw so many times before.

Ravens eyes widened again. "What time is it?" Raven slightly yelled.

"I believe it is about 9:52. That is what Robin said before I came down here to check on you." Starfire said standing up and sitting on Ravens bed.

Raven got up and ran to her shower. Tell them I will be out in a moment. She said before closing the door. Starfire nodded even though raven couldn't see her and walked out of the room.

***Couple minutes Later***

Raven walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was up. Robin was for a change was playing games with cyborg and beastboy and Starfire was beside Robin cheering them on.

Raven decided not to announce her arrival just yet. She glided over to the stove and turned it on. She got everything out and put her kettle on the stove. About 15 minutes later everyone (minus raven cause she's use to it) jumped at the high pitched sound of the teapot.

Raven smirked at everyone and continued to make her tea. Everyone on the couch gave Beastboy a go-do-it look.

***Flash back***

After Beastboy took Raven to her room he came back and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what are you going to do?" Cyborg asked sitting down with his plate of waffles.

Beastboy glanced around the table. Everyone was staring at him. "I don't know yet. But I'm going to do it." He said taking a bite of his waffles.

Starfire gave Robin a worried look and Robin just shook his head at his green teammate. Cyborg twisted his face into a look that wasn't quit mad, but wasn't just ok. It was a serious look that Beastboy had only seen a couple of times and it was never directed at him.

"Now look here string Bean. Raven is my sister. She is my little sister. If you think for a minute that you're going to tell her you don't like her just 'cause you're embarrassed I will wring your little neck. I for one am tired of you two playing cat and mouse." Cyborg said looking Beastboy dead in the eye.

Robin decided he wanted to lecture too. (Yep it's Robin) "Beastboy, we want you to tell her how you feel. We all know how you feel thanks to last night. The only thing is, it's not the same hearing that someone loves you from someone else than it is hearing it from the person that does love you. It will be awkward in the tower until you do." Robin explained.

Robin looked at everyone at the table and they gawked at him. "What?" Robin said freaked out by their stares.

"That was delightful Robin." Starfire said grabbing Robins arm in a hug.

Robin blushed and smiled at Starfire.

"So it's settled. You're gonna tell Raven as soon as possible. Oh and BB. You hurt her and I'll hurt you permanently." Cyborg said with a little bit of humor in his voice. But it was mostly seriousness.

***End Flash back***

Beastboy walked up behind Raven. "Um, Raven, when you get done with your tea, could we talk?" Beastboy said from behind Raven. Raven turned to face him with her tea in hand.

"We can talk now Beastboy." Raven said sitting at the kitchen table. She took a few sips of her tea.

Beastboy sat down as well. He sat there and stared at her while fidgeting. Raven knew that Beastboy had something to say but wasn't sure of it. She did to but she wanted him to go first. She knew she was afraid, she was terrified. She knew that he knew she liked him. She watched him fidget and look away.

"Maybe he's trying to figure out how to tell you that he feels the same way and wants to be with you. That would be so cool!" Happy yelled with excitement. For a moment Raven wasn't so afraid but then there was another voice. "Maybe he's trying to figure out how to tell us he doesn't like us without us crying." Timid said beginning to cry.

Raven began to feel small tears in the corners of her eyes but she kept her calm demeanor. Beastboy looked at her again and sighed. "Raven-" He began. Raven interrupted him before he could really say anything.

"It's ok. You don't have to like me. I'm perfectly fine with it." She said quickly before standing up and quickly turning to hide the small tear that somehow managed to get through.

She was planning on trying to walk out the door and into her room but something had ahold of her arm. It was warm. She looked back and saw Beastboy, he had a hurt expression on his face.

"Why would you think that's what I was about to say?" Beastboy asked slowly.

Raven looked down and let a few more tears escape. "Beastboy, I am dark, I'm creepy, I'm half demon and I'm a portal to the evilest demon there is." Raven said beginning to slightly shake.

"You though, you're the complete opposite. Your bright, you always know what to say, everyone loves you, You spread cheer even though your sometimes the only one that has it, and you're not afraid." Raven said glancing up at him and lowering her eyes immediately.

She suddenly felt a slight pain in her arm and a sudden jerk. She then found herself face to face with Beastboy. He had a tight grip on both of her arms, and he was defiantly angry.

"Oh, oh no. He's so angry. He's never gonna look at us again, let alone like us!" Timid yelled.

"Now you listen to me Raven," Beastboy said threw gritted teeth. Raven looked over Beastboy's shoulder and saw Cyborg with his cannon out, Robin with his bow staff, and Starfire with a worried look and hands glowing green.

Raven looked back at Beastboy and shook her head slowly. Beastboy saw the fear in her eyes and realized his mistakes. He lessened his hold, calmed the muscles in his face but he kept the glare in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to her you say such horrid things about yourself again. You are not dark. If you were dark then your smile wouldn't light up the room like it always does. If you were creepy you wouldn't have so many people in the world that care for you, like they do. Yes you are half demon. That doesn't make you bad it just means your mother went through a lot and you should be proud of her. Yes you are a portal, but we defeated Trigon, which means you're not anymore and you're good." Beastboy said in a slight yell.

Everyone lowered there fighting stances and weapons. The smiled slightly at the two in the kitchen.

"Beastboy." Raven whispered. She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was numb.

"Raven, with all respect, you may be an empath, but you're not phycic." Beastboy said lowering his hands to grab a hold of hers.

Raven looked down at her hands in amazement. "What?" raven asked. She couldn't speak, her mind was scattered all over the place.

Beastboy slowly got closer. He laid his forehead on Ravens and looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes. "Raven, You're so beautiful." Beastboy breathed out.

Raven looked into his eyes. His emerald eyes, they gently told his truth. She loved his eyes so much.

She was soon lost in them and didn't relies her eyes beginning to close and her body pushing its self forward to let her have a quick taste of how much love Beastboy had for her. Their lips touched, for only a second. But that all it took for them.

**Beastboy felt her soft lips against his. He didn't have time to do anything but to only know that she kissed him. It was a tease, and he couldn't take it. He pressed his lips against hers. His mine went blank. The only thing he could make since of, was Raven and his love for her.**

**Raven felt Beastboy's lips against hers, her whole body went numb. She was so surprised and numb that she didn't know what to do. Luckly Love did. She slowly took her hands from Beastboy's and wrapped them around Beastboy's neck.**

**Beastboy was over joyed, he wrapped his arms around Ravens waist and pulled her closer. The only thing that could have pulled the two apart was there need for oxygen.**

**They pulled away from each other. Love and happiness radiating off one another. Beastboy smiled his goofy grin. His cute fang sticking out. "So, you wanna go to the movies some time?" He asked beginning to rock back and forth slowly.**

**Raven let a small smile show and rolled her eyes.**

**Before Beastboy or Raven could do anything else they found themselves crushed by a very enthusiastic Starfire. "Ok star, I think it's time to let them breathe." Robin said walking up behind Starfire.**

"**Oh, my apologize." Starfire said before putting them down. She smiled at them. Cyborg walked over to Beastboy and pat him on the back. "Good job kid."**

**Robin stood on the other side of Beastboy and wrapped his arm around Beastboy's neck and ruffled his hair. "Just remember," Robin said tightening his grip around Beastboy's neck.**

**Cyborg started patting Beastboy even harder leaving possible bruises. "Treat her right." Cyborg finished for Robin.**

**They soon let him go and looked over to a red faced Raven. Cyborg smiled at his little sis. "I told you lil sis." He whispered walking by her. She blushed a little more and smiled at Beastboy.**

**Beastboy smiled back and grabbed her into his arm and pulled her into another kiss. As both enjoyed being free of the emotion curse and free to show their love, deep inside their minds their Loves screamed to one another. "It's about freaking time!"**

**$$$Don't worry there will be at least one more chapter! I can't believe it all ready over. I'm really grateful to those who have helped me through this and reviewed.**


	19. What it All Became

$$$Hey everyone! I am so excited! I'm also so very sad! I can't believe this story is over! I feel so sad that It's done, but I'm so proud of it! Any ways, this is gonna be a short chapter about how things are going. Please enjoy and please be looking for my next stories. :3$$$

Raven shivered as she woke up. It was freezing. She pulled the covers close to her. She cringed as she heard knocking on her door. She regretfully pulled the covers off and slowly made her way to the door.

Raven opened her door and glared at the person that was on the other side. She could barely see but she didn't care. "What do you want?" Raven asked groggily.

"Calm down, it's me. We're all waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up." Beastboy said sweetly walking in to Ravens room. He had a santa hat on his head and bells around his neck.

"How can you all get up in this cold of weather? Why is it even cold?" Raven said sitting on her bed wrapping covers around herself.

Beastboy laughed at his girlfriend. "Because It's Christmas, why wouldn't we get up early? It's cold cause the lizard knocked out the power source." Beastboy said sitting on her bed and wrapping his arm around Raven to warm her.

"Why doesn't Cyborg just go fix it?" She said snuggling up to the warmth that Beastboy provided.

"Beastboy smiled at Raven. "Because we can't reach it under all of the snow. Cyborg is going to try shoveling the snow away after presents. Now come on. If you don't get down there Starfire's going to come up here and drag your butt in there. She can't wait for her presents and dinner." Beastboy said standing up and walking out the door to let Raven get dressed.

***Living Room***

Raven sat beside beastboy on the couch, then star beside Raven and Cyborg as the last one on the couch. Robin stood in front of them handing out presents from under the giant tree.

Everyone began to tear into their presents.

Robin had gotten a few throwing knifes, an organizer, a purple cape(Starfire did it), and a sketchpad.

Starfire got a cook book, new (non burnt) pots and pans, mustard seasoning, and pink slippers.

Cyborg got programing disks, wax, scratch removal and a new radio.

Beastboy got a Gameboy, a cd player, a few games, and from Raven, he got a tight black necklace that had 'BEAST' in silver attached to the string.

Beastboy immediately put it on and kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven slightly blushed.

Raven got books, empty books to write in, candles and a necklace that was silver and had black gems embedded in it. She starred at the necklace. For some reason it looked familiar.

"It's the matching necklace to the earrings." Beastboy said smiling at Raven.

Raven put it on and thanked him.

"Wait Raven, you still have one more." Beastboy said handing her a small box. She tore the paper from it and slowly opened the box. She let her smile grow bigger than anyone has ever seen.

"Beastboy, thank you!" Raven said tackling him. She landed on top of him and placed her lips gracefully against his. He soon got over his shock and kissed back.

Everyone gathered around the box and peeked inside. They all smiled at the memory of the item flashed through there mined.

Inside the box was a mug. It was an exact replica of the mug Beastboy smashed almost a year ago.

"Hopefully this one stays intact." Cyborg said laughing at his friends.

Raven blushed. She sat up and put up her hood up. She had been trying to teach herself to show more emotion.

"Thank you, Beastboy." She said sitting back up and grabbing the cup.

Beastboy slightly blushed as well but soon got over it and sat up with his girlfriend.

Raven used her mug at dinner for eggnog. They all had a great dinner, even though they were all forced to eat at least three bites of Starfire's Morthantanian pudding.

After dinner Raven and Beastboy were laying on the couch. Raven was curled up in Beastboy's warm arms.

She was barely asleep, she mumbled something that not even Beastboy's sensitive ears couldn't hear.

"What?" Beastboy whispered.

"Cooolllddd." Raven whined childishly.

Beastboy laughed at Raven and morphed into a brown bear. He wrapped hi fury arms around Raven and grinned (You know, as good as a bears can.) as he heard her sigh in comfort.

She snuggled closer and mumbled the three words that Raven and Beastboy would never deny in their life again.

"I love you." She said in a sleepy slurred voice.

Beastboy let a low grumbling noise come from his throat. Raven understood that it was his way of returning the I love you.

Beastboy and Raven slept perfectly that night, both wondering how on earth this all became possible. Then they remembered and shivered.

$$$Ok! So, this is it. I'm not really sure if there is anything else I can do to keep this story going. I almost wanna cry! Ok I won't cry. I thank you once again my precious reviewers, you all have really helped. I love you guys and gals! See ya in my other stories. :3 $$$


	20. Somethings There

$$$Hey everyone. I'm putting this up but all I really wanted to tell you was the sequel to this is coming up soon. Also the Cretin, I will be getting to your jerikole story later but I will get to it. :3 enjoy$$$

Raven looked up. There he was. She felt something inside of her melt every time she saw this sight. Lately though something's been bothering her.

It started a month ago, She felt like there was something out there. She sensed it but it was too weak to trace. But right now she focused as hard as she could on the moment. She was still slightly skittish around him and she tried hard not to show to much of her emotions. She still didn't trust him completely with her heart and she was not about to have it broke again.

They had been laying on the couch for about five hours now. Beastboy had fallen asleep about two hours ago. She was lying beside him while he slightly leaned against her.

Little did she know that he wasn't asleep. He was simply listening to her breathing and breathing in her soft scent. He to loved seeing her relaxed but he could sense something out there somewhere to. Every day it became a little bit stronger but still not strong enough for him to get a grip of what it was.

He felt her heart beat slow down and her breathing became long and steady. She was asleep. Which meant he got to fall asleep knowing that she was there, asleep, and happy.

$$$OK, so this is just kinda the introduction to the story. :3 I have no idea what im going to call it. Maybe I'll call it Late nights. Idk but hope you liked this. :3$$$


End file.
